My Jealous Knights (A Yumeiro Patissiere FanFiction)
by YamiBlueberry-chan
Summary: Ichigo has date! Well, she's going to. Once the Chairman forces her to be the "prize" for his competition "Amore Destinia" so that they can earn enough money for something. Will Ichigo accept? And if she will, what would the Sweet Princes do? A story filled with Romance, fluff, love penta/hepta/whatever-gons and some character OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

A Yumeiro Patissiere Fan Fiction:

My Jealous Knights

**Me: Hello Everyone. My Pen name is Blueberry Yami. My nickname is Berry-chan. This is my first Yumeiro Patissiere fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Ichigo: Why is the title "My Jealous Knights"?**

**Me: Because your "knights", the Sweet Princes, will of course, be jealous.**

**Ichigo: Then why not name it "My Jealous Princes"?**

**Me: Um... because... I...**

**Kashino: Look who got burnt. **

**Me: S-Shut up Kashino! You devil! (_ I start to chase him.)**

**Ichigo: Teehee, Berry-chan does not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

~Chapter 1~

"Good afternoon guys!" The cheerful brunette greeted her friends.

"Good afternoon Ichigo-chan." Hanabusa greeted first.

"Hello Amano-san." Andou greeted second.

"Yo." Kashino said last.

"I want to eat lunch!" Ichigo moaned, pointing at her mouth. "Why do we have to go to the front of the small bulletin board for the Chairman's announcement? Can't he use the speakers like he always does?"

Vanilla hit Ichigo's stomach with her spoon.

"Ouch! Vanilla!" Ichigo shouted. "What was that for?!" She rubbed the place on her tummy that Vanilla hit.

"Nothing." Vanilla giggled. "I just thought that if I hit your stomach you'd be less hungry. I guess I was wrong." Everyone laughed, making Ichigo start to chase Vanilla around, angrily shouting her spirit's name every ten seconds.

"VANILLA!"

Vanilla led Ichigo to the small bulletin board with the Sweet Princes following them. There was a stage on the right side. When they reached there every middle school student was there, chatting and asking each other if they had any idea what the Chairman's announcement was. The gang placed themselves at the front of the crowd, next to Rumi and Kana.

"Hi Ichigo." Rumi waved. Ichigo waved back with her free hand, her other hand holding on to Vanilla's ribbon.

A few minutes later the Chairman arrived with a megaphone. Accompanying him was Ayema-sensei and another male teacher. The students became silent. The chairman positioned himself on the center stage, standing by a podium.

"Good afternoon students." He started. "Thank you for coming here. Let's get to business shall we. For starters, you do know that the Cake Grand Prix has already ended."

At the phrase, "_Cake Grand Prix", _Team Ichigo's chocolatier quickly reacted. Ichigo and the other two stepped back, just as the spirits did.

The Chairman continued, ignoring Kashino's reaction.

"But that doesn't mean you won't be given a chance to show your talents. The F'Faure Academy is giving us funds to host a contest."

Ichigo tilted her head. "F'Faure Company? What is that?"

"The F'Faure Academy, is an arts company." Chairman explained. "It accepts various talents in any artistic aspect you can think of. Whether it is baking, playing the piano or even sculpting. They train those talents and support their students even after they graduate."

"Wow." Ichigo breathed. _That school is perfect for Natsume. She's great at everything._

"The contest is called_ Amore Destinia_. It is a love cooking competition. We have sent out surveys through the internet on which girl the majority of middle school wants to date."

_So that's what it was. I wonder who? Really? How vulgar. _

These were the reactions of some students. Team Ichigo, of course, had no idea. About any of this. They've been so busy with the Cake Grand Prix that they haven't been using the internet lately.

Everyone stood there eager to know who the "lucky" girl is.

The Chairman gulped. "Do not worry. I have screened the students. Those who have..." He hesitated for a moment. He looked somewhat embarrassed. "...negative relationship histories are not allowed to join the contest."

"I wonder who that girl is." Andou wondered aloud.

"I feel very sorry for the poor sucker that our schoolmates have chosen." Kashino added.

"I hope our schoolmates have good tastes." Hanabusa wished, looking at his reflection on his pocket mirror.

The team looked at him.

"You're not planning to join are you, you narcissist?" Kashino asked meanly, pointing an accusing finger at the stricken rose prince.

"Depends. Besides, I'm bored." Hanabusa said. "But oh well, I'd rather go on a date..." He pulled Ichigo next to him. "..with you Ichigo-chan." He tapped her nose, which immediately turned into a nice shade of strawberry pink.

"H-Hey! I told you that-" Kashino said, but he was cut off quickly.

"That intra-team relationships are not allowed." Hanabusa said, pulling up air quotes. "The Prix is over already. So there's no stopping me. Right Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo looked at her two friends and unconsciously nodded.

"WHAT?!" Kashino shouted, ready to pounce on Hanabusa.

"Kashino!" The Chairman shouted. Kashino froze. "Be quiet please." He scolded. Kashino nodded and back away behind Andou.

"It's because you're so yappy Kashino." Chocolat scolded as well.

Kashino turned away.

"Now back to the topic at hand." The Chairman started once more. "The girl, who has taken up 63.25% of the total votes, is..."

_Imaginary Drum roll please..._

"Amano Ichigo."

The entire middle school body stopped moving. Jaws have dropped, girls have fainted, boys have cheered. The sweet princes looked furiously at the Chairman, who was gazing at Ichigo, who was loudly screaming.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

One loud scream later...

"What do you mean her?!" Kashino shouted. He was already at the front of the stage, ready to pull the Chairman's feet off. The Chairman backed up, dodging Kashino's hands.

"I cannot do anything about the votes Kashino. I don't want to do this either." He explained.

Hanabusa pushed Kashino out of his way and asked, "Then why are you? This isn't fair to a fragile girl!"

_F-Fragile? _Ichigo thought, finally recovered from the shock. Well, so-so.

"Why would anyone vote for this Cake pig?!" Kashino exclaimed, pointing at the _Cake pig. _

_Cake Pig?! _How many insults was Ichigo going to receive exactly?

"She's too young to be someone's girlfriend!" Andou said in a fatherly fashion.

"She isn't even mature enough to wake up on her own every morning. She can't handle dating a stranger!" Rumi added.

The protests went on for a solid 5 minutes, which was for Ichigo, 5 minutes of verbal abuse and lowering of her self-esteem.

She put her foot down.

"BE QUIET!"

Everyone became motionless. Even the Chairman was surprised.

"I'm not a little kid! You are NOT my parents and I am going to cooperate with the contest!" She pointed out.

Her inner mind was smacking her head and telling her, _"Are you crazy?! You idiot!"_

Oh wait. I was wrong, sorry. It wasn't her inner mind. It was Vanilla.

Vanilla repeatedly hit her partner with her spoon, Caramel and the others were trying to pull her away and telling her to calm down.

"You prideful cake glutton!" She kept shouting.

"It's Cake-eating champion!" Ichigo protested, rubbing her sore head.

The sweet princes surrounded her. Ichigo readied herself for a scolding, which she never was.

"What are you thinking Amano?!" Kashino shook her by the shoulders.

"I-I d-d-don'-t-t-t k-k-know-w-w" She tried to say, her voice as wobbly as her body.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Kashino kept shaking her. Chocolat was behind him telling him to stop. Of course he didn't listen.

Hanabusa grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled her to him. He rubbed the girl's dizzy head and asked her, "Why did you do that Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo turned red. She bowed her head and whispered. "It was more of a reflex. Since everyone was treating me like a kid. I wanted to be more independent like you guys."

Rumi took her friend away from Hanabusa and hugged her tightly.

"My best friend is so cute! But I think you're great just the way you are." She said, hugging Ichigo tighter.

Kana joined the hug as well.

Awwwww. What a touching friendship scene.

Kashino's a jerk for breaking it.

"This doesn't prove that you're mature at all." Ichigo looked up and pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Doing something stupid by yourself just to prove you're mature doesn't make you mature at all."

Kashino turned and walked away. Chocolat followed him hurriedly, looking at Ichigo, who was close to tears.

"Kashino YOU DUMMY!" She barked, sticking out an annoyed tongue.

She turned to the Chairman, who was calling her.

She left her friends and they went to the Chairman's office. Vanilla was nagging her the way there.

"I'm not so sure about this Ichigo."

"Nothing's going to go wrong. Trust me."

Ichigo looked at Vanilla with big brown begging eyes. Vanilla sighed and sat on her friend's shoulder.

"Fine. I trust you." She raised her hand and Ichigo shook it with her index finger.

"Thanks."

They reached the office. Ichigo took the right seat in front of the Chairman's table.

"Okay Amano-san. I know that inside you don't fully agree to this. Am I right?"

Ichigo nodded shyly. She had to admit going on a date with a complete stranger wasn't something a 14-year-old girl would dream of.

"Of course. But right now, I _need _you to do this. Not only for my sake but the school's sake. Even yours."

He looked at her with heavy and serious eyes. Ichigo gulped.

"S-School's sake?"

The Chairman stood up. "Yes. The _entire _school's sake. The school..."

He paused, he covered his mouth and traced a line to his moustache and tugged it. He continued.

"...is in danger of getting shut down."

Kashino was walking in circles inside his room. Hanabusa, Cafe and Chocolat were getting dizzy just watching him.

"We're all worried Kashino. You don't have to trot all over the room to prove your point." Chocolat complained. She sat down on her bed and tried to look away to avoid getting dizzy again.

"I'm not trotting!" He exclaimed, clearly in a bad mood.

Hanabusa sighed and looked into his mirror.

"You're making my beautiful eyes spin Kashino. Please stop that."

" 'Please stop that' your ugly face!" He mocked in a girly tone.

Hanabusa dropped his mirror on the table. He picked it up stood up and showed it to his roommate.

"I am _not _ugly. _You _are ugly. What kind of man makes a girl cry?"

Kashino gritted his teeth. "Aren't you worried? What if she was serious?"

"She's not serious. And besides..." He made his bangs fly. "... even if she did say yes," He smirked.  
I'm pretty sure I'll be the one who'll win her heart."

_What the heck is this rose prince blurting out? _((A/N: Jealous Kashino?))

The tension was at a dangerously high level. The Sweet Spirits are slowly hiding behind their beds.

"What do we do Cafe?" Chocolat whispered, tugging her friend's sleeve.

"Why are you asking me?" Cafe took her hand off. "I can't stop _that."_ He pointed at the fight in front of them.

"You're a MAN aren't you?" Chocolat snapped. She knew boys had high pride, no matter who they are. It was a common weakness.

"But..."

"AREN'T YOU?!" Chocolat didn't give him a chance to answer.

"I am but..."

"Stop it with the buts! Well I'm not surprised, the Chairman _did _think you were a girl when the guys sculpted you in Marzipan."

She watched Cafe flinch. _Gotcha, _she thought.

She counted in her mind.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Cafe clenched his little fist, flew up and looked down at her.

"I am a man!" He cheered. With that, he flew towards the feuding boys.

"Brothers, we should handle this argument like-

-f MEEEEEEEEEENN!"

Kashino swatted him like a fly. He watched the blue spirit fall into his laundry. He chuckled a little but just a little.

Hanabusa smacked him on the head before he good get a good long laugh.

"That's for hitting Cafe-kun." He ran to get his spirit from the dirty clothes, but being as sensitive and OA as he is, he grabbed a pencil and used that to lift up his dizzy friend. "Are you alright Cafe-kun?" He asked worriedly. Cafe's eyes were still spinning when he answered, "I'd rather not act like a man anymore..." Hanabusa set Cafe on his table, only to be pushed by Kashino. He fell into his roommate's laundry basket. He stood up and rubbed his face, throwing away the sweaty undershirt dangling on his nose. "My beautiful face!" He screamed. "It's infected!" He grabbed the towel, facial scrub (i don't know why he has facial scrub on his desk so don't ask) and alcohol on his desk. He washed his face then wet the towel with alcohol to wipe away the suds. He looked into his mirror and rubbed his "disinfected" face once more. "That's better."

"Narcissist." Kashino coughed. Hanabusa glared at him angrily, he squeezed his bottle of alcohol and it splashed on Kashino's face. Kashino felt his eyes burning, he ran around trying to wipe the alcohol off with any cloth he could find. It didn't help ease the pain though.

"My eyes!" He kept yelling. He pushed Hanabusa to the floor. "This is all your fault!" Hanabusa put up his sleeves and barbarically tackles Kashino to the floor. You all know what happens next.

Chocolat's jaw fell to the floor. She quickly put it up and sighed. "Why do I have to do everything by myself?" She asked herself. She flew to out the open window and knocked on Andou's window, which was right beside theirs. Caramel opened the window.

"Hi Chocolat-desu!" She cheered, then she closed the window again. "Can you come later-desu?"

"Why? This is urgent!" Chocolat demanded. She tried to open the window but it was locked.

"Andou isn't in a very good mood right now-desu. Maybe later-desu." Caramel explained.

"Can you at least let me see him?"

"Sure-desu!"

Chocolat went in, Caramel told her to hide behind the textbooks as so not to disturb Andou. Chocolat almost laughed when she saw Andou, but Caramel covered her mouth. Instead, after Caramel let her mouth go, she whispered, "What's wrong with him?"

He was on under his bed, he was cuddling a stuffed koala bear and crying. "My little girl is going to get a date! Boohoo."

"I feel like I've seen this before." Chocolat giggled. She began to reminisce the time when they went to Ichigo's house.

_The sweet princes were baking in Mrs. Amano's kitchen. Ichigo and her mom were having a nice talk between mother and daughter._

_Mom: So Ichigo..._

_Ichigo: Yes?_

_Mom: Which one of them do you plan on marrying?_

_Ichigo: EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!_

_Mom: Aw, Ichigo's blushing._

_Ichigo: W-What are you saying M-Mom?!_

_Mom: Don't deny it Ichigo, you're __**bound **__to like one of them. Who is it? Is it Hanabusa-kun? He'll make a great son-in-law, he's such a pretty gentleman too. Or is it Andou-kun? He's a kind boy. Family-oriented and sweet. Maybe Kashino? He seems tsundere to me. The way you two fight makes you look like a married couple. Teehee!_

_Ichigo: Tsundere? What's that?_

_Mom: It's a term from the anime Natsume loves. In which "TSUN" means cold or bitter and "DERE" means all lovey-dovey and sweet._

_Ichigo: I don't get it. Why is Kashino tsundere? He's more like 100% TSUN with 0% DERE. _

_Mom: I can't believe you were born so __**dense.**_

_Dad: Mom! What are you talking about? Waah! My daughter's getting married! Boohoo! I don't want that! She's too young!_

_Mom: SHUT UP DEAR!_

_I always figured Andou would be the protective type._ Chocolat thought. She completely forgot about her main purpose. Good thing they heard a loud crash.

Andou stood up frantically, "WHAT WAS- OW?" He hit his head on his bed frame. Chocolat flew towards him. His eyes widened. "C-Chocolat? W-What are you doing here?"

Chocolat snickered. "Nothing." She put her hand before her mouth and smirked widely. "I was just watching you sulk."

"Y-YOU WERE WATCHING?! CARAMEL!" He turned to his shivering partner.

"I'm sorry Andou." She whimpered, hiding her face.

"OK!" Chocolat tried to direct the attention to her. "Andou! You have to help me! Your two friends are trashing their own room."

"They're what?!"

"Wow. Are you deaf? I just told you! Alright let's say they're watching a peaceful romantic comedy together while telling each other how important they are to each other. Yeah, that's right!"

Wow. Sarcastic much? So, Andou went into his friends' room.

Let's go back to Ichigo shall we?

((Don't worry, you'll find out what happened to them in a little while))

Ichigo was back in her room, trying to organize her thoughts. Vanilla was sitting on the bed beside her, looking worriedly at her friend.

_Flashback:_

"_The school… is in danger of getting shut down." Those were the words that caused Ichigo to give in, the words that made her realize how much she loved her school._

_She stared at the Chairman, waiting for him to say, "Oh silly you! I was just joking! Stop being so serious!" Unfortunately, he never did. _

"_Y-You're j-joking r-r-right?" She stammered, too scared to hear the answer. The Chairman lost his smile and a sad expression took place. He sat back down and exhaled._

"_F'Faure Company is __**not **__sponsoring this contest. But they are the reason why the school is holding this competition."_

_Ichigo felt like her chest was going to explode. "Calm down Ichigo." Vanilla whispered in her ear. Ichigo didn't have the ability to do so even if she did want to calm down._

"_They want to buy this school, and turn it into a F'Faure school. We said no of course, however…." He stopped to pull a piece of paper from his pocket and he handed it to Ichigo, who slowly grabbed it._

_It read:_

_**Dear Chairman,**_

_**I would like to inform you that you don't have the sufficient funds to pay us your… how should we call it, oh, I got it, DEBT. We have given you many chances Chairman, however, if you don't give us our money, I have no choice but to get your precious school from you. I am not a devil. I am nice enough to give you some sort of extension. I'm giving you two weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred thirty-six hours. That should MORE than enough time for you to get enough cash to pay your debt. This is your last chance Mr. Chairman. Don't waste it. **_

_**Let me remind you, I'll be waiting.**_

_**Sincerely yours,  
(signature) Pres. Martin Faure**_

_Attached was a receipt, for__** 490,600,098**__yen. ($ 500,000) _

"_F-F-F-Four hundred million yen?!" Ichigo and Vanilla gasped._

"_Why does the school have a debt of almost Five hundred million yen?!" Ichigo was standing up now, flailing the receipt and letter in the air._

"_That doesn't matter!" The Chairman shouted. Ichigo slowly sat down, whimpering in fear. She has never seen the chairman like this._

"_The important thing is that now we have paid half of the debt."_

_Ichigo thought for a moment._

"_490,600,098 yen divided by 2, so that's 340300… 00… 00… um…" She scratched her head. She and the subject Math weren't the best of friends._

_Vanilla twitched._

"_It's __**245,300,049 **__yen! Where did the 3,403,000,000 come from?" _

"_Sorry! I'm not good at this!"_

"_Then how do you take measurements?"_

"_I just know. It's different with sweets."_

_The Chairman banged the table. The two kept quiet and quickly sat back down._

"_Sorry…" They whispered. The Chairman looked at them then sighed._

"_It's okay and Vanilla's right, we need more than two hundred million yen. That's why we held this contest. I searched the internet and found out that love and relationships is what this generation is interested in. The dating game was a perfect idea and the fact that this school is filled with patissiers and patissieres, I knew sweets-making would be good touch as well. We're going to sell tickets, 200 yen each, so they can watch the competition. We're going to make the competitors pay 300 yen each as an register's fee. With us having more than a million students and the number of students, we'll be able to pay that debt. So that's why Ichigo," He held both her hands and his eyes started to beg._

"_You __**have **__to help us. __**PLEASE!**__" _

_Ichigo stared at him, what a horrible pressure to be put upon a young girl! She was panicking. Her mind was scattering in her head._

_**In the mind of Amano Ichigo:**_

_**What should I do?**_

_**Let's make a GREAT decision okay Ichigo?**_

_**First, G means Give thought about the problem.**_

_**Okay, so they problem is the Chairman wants me to be the prize for his contest.**_

_**Next, R. Review your choices.**_

_**So… I either have to say "yes" or say "no". Easy.**_

_**Now, E means Evaluate the consequences.**_

_**If I say "yes" I can help save the school but I have to date a complete stranger. I don't want my dad to go crazy and the Rumi, Kana and the Sweet Princes will kill me!**_

_**On the other hand, if I disagree, the school may get shut down and then we'll have to leave and everyone's dreams including mine will be ruined!**_

_**How frustrating. What was the next step? Oh yeah, A, A means Assess and make a decision.**_

_**Wait, what? NO, IT'S TOO EARLY!**_

_**But if I should choose I'd say….**_

_**Back into reality…**_

"… _YES! I'LL DO IT!" She shouted._

"_WHAT?!" Vanilla's jaw dropped to the floor with her spoon. She started complaining but Ichigo didn't hear her. She was too busy being hugged by the Chairman to notice._

"_Thank you! You're a gift from heaven Amano Ichigo!"_

_End of Flashback_

What about the last letter? Simple. It was what Ichigo was doing right now.

T – Think it over.

Ichigo had her face trapped on her pillow, Vanilla telling her that being too nice is different from being an idiot.

"Sorry Vanilla. I didn't have any other choice. I couldn't let my reluctance get in the way of everyone's dreams."

"But can't someone else do it?"

"And make them experience the punishment that's supposed to be mine? I'd feel way to guilty."

Vanilla decided to stop arguing. A mature Ichigo is something she isn't used to.

"COME BACK HERE CHOCOLAT!"

The two both turned around. Ichigo opened the window to see Kashino running around trying to grab Chocolat, who was trying her best to fly away.

"K-KASHINO?!"

Kashino turned to them, his attention suddenly redirected itself to the confused brunette.

"Amano!" He ran up to her. "What did the Chairman say?"

"Ah! A-About that…" The words disappeared from Ichigo's mouth. How was she going to say that she actually agreed. She was too young, she can't die yet, she hasn't fulfilled her dream yet.

"Yes?" Kashino asked, his foot tapping on the floor as a sign of impatience.

"A-About that… I totally forgot! I have to go see Sensei." She grabbed Vanilla and stuffed her in her shirt pocket. "Okay got to go, bye!" She slammed the window shut and she ran out her room. She started running towards the garden, Kashino saw her and started chasing her, Chocolat was tailing him from behind.

"Oi! Amano! Come back here!"

"No!"

"Ichigo! W-W-Where a-are we g-g-going?!"

They chased each other for a very long time, Kashino eventually gave up, he collapsed on the bench and tried to breath. Chocolat was just as tired.

"For a-a *breaths* C-Cake Pig, she can-n run r-really *breaths* fast." Kashino panted, he wiped the sweat of his forehead and slumped down.

"What do you think happened?" Chocolat asked, she finally got back her normal breathing pattern.

Kashino covered his eyes with his arm. "I don't know." He yawned. "I just hope she didn't do anything stupid."

Chocolat snickered. "As stupid as what you and Hanabusa –"

Kashino jumped to his feet and cut her off. "SHUT UP!"

"It really was funny. Maybe I should tell Vanilla."

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

He stormed off, leaving Chocolat with a very amused expression.

"What was that about?" She flew away in the opposite direction. She evilly grinned. "They did look like a cute couple."

**Hanabusa and Kashino: C-C-COUPLE?! What is she talking about?**

**Me: HI-MIT-SU! (**_**SE-EC-RET!)**_

**Kashino: Why won't you tell me?! I'm the one involved!**

**Me: Because you bullied me earlier.**

**Kashino: What a childish reason.**

**Me: Says the boy who's never honest with his own feelings.**

**Hanabusa: Would you at least tell **_**me**_**?**

**Me: ((Why did I have to have a crush on him?)) Uh… sure.**

**Hanabusa: Thank you Berry-chan!**

**Kashino: That's so unfair!**

**Me: Don't worry Kashino, I'll tell both of you at the same time. **

**Kashino: Really?**

**Me: Yeah! On the next chapter!**

**Hanabusa and Kashino: WHAT?!**

**Me: Bye guys! See you next time! (the two boys are screaming "WAIT!" in the background) **


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

**Me: Why shouldn't I?**

**Kashino: I told you, you CAN'T post this!**

**Me: Give me a good reason not to!**

**Kashino: You're degrading our dignity by posting this!**

**Me: No I'm not! It's what I like to call a... comedic strategy.**

**Kashino: You monster! I'm gonna—**

**Me: (sees reader) Oh! Hi again! How is everyone? I hope you're fine. Kashino and I are just having a **_**teeny tiny **_**misunderstanding with one another. Don't worry. Oh and I'm soooo sorry for making Hanabusa-kun sound too much like a narcissist and a mirror addicted maniac in the last chapter!**

**Hanabusa: Wait... What?**

**Me: H-Hanabusa-kun?!**

**Hanabusa: **_**That **_**was your image of me in the first chapter? That was already close to my normal self!**

**Me: I-I'm sorry...**

**Kashino: I told you so Rose Prince! You **_**are **_**a mirror addicted maniac! (turns to me) I can't believe how exact your words were.**

**Andou: Ma-kun, don't be so harsh.**

**Me: Oh and another thing. I never told you guys when the timeline is. It happens after the World Grand Prix and everyone returned to St. Marie Academy in Japan for a few weeks of vacation before they go back to Paris.**

**Ichigo: I love vacations!**

**Hanabusa: Ichigo-chan, do you think I'm a mirror addicted maniac?**

**Ichigo: Of course not, Hanabusa-kun.**

**Hanabusa: Thank Y—**

**Ichigo: You can act like a narcissist even without a mirror. (No bad intentions)**

**Hanabusa: (a giant wok drops on his head) You're so mean...**

**Ichigo: Huh?**

**Kashino: Pfft... **

**Me: Um... okay? Let's just let the readers enjoy the story. You can fight later. Okay. 1,2,3 GO!**

**All except Hanabusa and Kashino: Enjoy the story! **

**Hanabusa: E-Enjoy the story... **

**Kashino: WHAT?! NO!**

**Me: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere. **

I love to laugh. It's the perfect stress-reliever, and with all the stress Ichigo has been experiencing, this would be the best cure.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kashino and Hanabusa blushed and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Vanilla couldn't breathe and Ichigo was already on the floor, dying of laughter. Andou was forcing himself to stop laughing. Chocolat was laughing like a Miya. Going, "HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Caramel was red all over, her mouth gaping. Cafe was smiling at what everyone was laughing at, obviously amused.

A photo.

A very _entertaining _photo to be exact.

A photo of Hanabusa and Kashino, dressed like a cute married couple.

It was Cafe's doing.

_He was so irritated of the fight the two had he wanted to stop them in a way that he would gain something as well. He put up his spoon and waved it in the air saying, "Magic Macaroon, Prettyennu Change! Make up!" With that, Hanabusa's and Kashino's clothes transformed. Hanabusa's uniform transformed into a white wedding dress, decorated with pink roses and white ribbons. A long veil appeared on the top of his head wear a longer set of green hair replaced his short one. Kashino looked down to see he was wearing a black suit, inside he was wearing a white polo with long sleeves and a black bowtie. He wore black slacks and a corsage on his left suit pocket. They were both wearing pink heart-shaped diamond rings. The cosplayers turned into complimenting shades of red as they yelled out in embarrassment. Cafe was laughing at his work, patting himself on the back. "I should say, it __**does**__ look good on you." How insulting. The two were about to strangle him when the door slammed open. The three froze. Kashino spoke first._

"_A-Andou?!"_

_After that the picture taking started. Chocolat took out her fork and took pictures, Caramel did the same. They printed it out like cards in the library's printer. Then they showed it to Ichigo the next day._

"I'm sorry." She apologized finally after long minutes of laughing. Kashino went, "Hmph." And Hanabusa buried his humiliated face in his hands. "But I do admit, you guys _do _look like a cute couple."

_Crack._

Kashino put up his hands like claws of a predator, ready to attack. He tiptoed closer to the quivering brunette.

"AAAAA-MAAAAAAA-NOOOOOOO!"

"Eek!"

Andou stopped him just in time. "Calm down Kashino. It was my idea to have the pictures printed." Kashino escaped from his grip and pointed an accusing finger at Andou's face. "Don't think that I'm not mad at you either! And..." He grabbed Chocolat and aggressively pointed at her as well. "...YOU! YOU NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR A SWEET SPIRIT!" Chocolat laughed even more, it seems like she's oblivious to her partner's anger. "Oh, I'm _**very**_ sorry Kashino." She said in a very _sarcastic _voice. _"That's for making me sleep on the floor last night Kashino." _She whispered. After Kashino drastically destroyed her bed, she had to sleep on the floor since the desk was too messy as well. None of them bothered to clean up.

He was about to hit her when Andou stopped him once more. "Hold it right there. This wasn't the reason why we came here. Right Amano-san?...

...Amano-san?"

Ichigo wasn't listening to him. She was too preoccupied, talking to Caramel. "Hey, Caramel. So I can I have a copy of this? Wallet-size please." She gestured to the picture Caramel was projecting. "Sure-desu. I have one right now." She took one out of her pocket. ((How did that fit in there I wonder?)) Kashino gritted his teeth.

"AMANO!"

Ichigo jumped in fright. "EH? Ah sorry Kashino." She rubbed the back of her head shyly.

Everyone sat down, Ichigo was on the one side of the table with the other three on the other side. ((They were in the cooking lab an hour before class starts by the way.))  
"So..." Ichigo paused. Her hands were shaking, she gripped them into a fist to make them stop but no avail. She had no choice but to ignore them and continue. "I have an announcement to make. Regarding my talk with the Chairman."

The Sweet Princes and their Spirits looked at her surprisingly, then that expression quickly turned into an eager one.

Ichigo gulped.

"I... decided to cooperate with the Chairman."

_EHHHH? WHAAAAT? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? NO WAY!_

Screaming there, disbelief there, shock there, sound of betrayal there. Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa surrounded Ichigo and the spirits did the same with Vanilla.

The interrogation has officially begun.

Kashino went first. He hit the table with his fist and asked the first question. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT SUGAR-FILLED HEAD OF YOURS?!"

((What a nice first question Kashino. *applauses*))

Ichigo scooted her chair farther away from the "devil". She was feeling sweaty. Hanabusa was scolding Kashino for screaming to a girl while Andou was gently patting the frightened girl on the head.

Ichigo shouted back. "There's nothing wrong with my head! Besides, the sugar I get from sweets go into my stomach! Not my head!"

Kashino took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He sat down on the table across her. "Hanabusa, next question."

Hanabusa's question: Why did you agree to be the prize for the competition?

Ichigo gulped. _What do I do? I promised myself that I wouldn't tell them since I am 100% sure that if they find out I did it for them they'll never forgive themselves._

She had so many excuses to choose from, but sadly, she chose the worst one.

"Ah... I just... wanted to...get... the... free... sweets." Her face quickly turned red in embarrassment, almost like she was telling the truth.

The rest fell in shock. Even Vanilla, telling herself that that was the worst excuse anyone could ever use.

I completely agree.

Kashino clenched his fists, then, he threw the chair, making it hit the wall.

"YOU CAKE GLUTTON!"

He was on a rampage.

Ichigo stood up and ran away, they chased each other in circles, Kashino's hair was practically standing on its ends. Ichigo's pigtails were bouncing like scared snakes running away from a male version of Medusa.

"COME BACK HERE AMANO!"

"WAAAH! I'M SORRY!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE 'SORRY'! YOU'RE GOING TO GO ON A DATE WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER FOR A BUNCH FREE **SWEETS**?!"

"I JUST WANTED A BOYFRIEND LIKE RUMI-CHAN DOES!"

She stopped. What an idiot! What on earth did she just say?! However, the more _important_ question is _why _did those words unwelcomingly come out of her mouth?

Ichigo turned to look at their surprised faces, she started to play with her fingers before she tried of thinking of a way on how she could take back what she said.

"I mean..." – She bows her head – "I just..." – She raises her shoulders – "I don't know!" She falls on her knees. "I don't know! Maybe it's because I just want to learn how to fall in love. I really like _reading _or _hearing _stories about them and we even make cakes about them. I was just interested I guess."

The Sweets Princes and Spirits stared at her, their eyes not attempting to blink. I am surprised myself. Not only because it just seemed like she successfully lied to her friends, but also because she was actually telling them the truth. She _did_ want to learn what it feels like to _like, _like somebody.

Kashino walked towards the door, Chocolat right behind him, and banged it once he got out. Hanabusa looked like he wanted to say something, or maybe he just looked like wanted to believe that he was just dreaming and he was begging for someone to finally wake him up. When he realized he was fully awake, he gave Ichigo a hurt look, then Cafe tailed him out the door, which he was too lazy to close. Andou was the last one to leave. Like I said, he was going to leave. He tried to put on a small smile for Ichigo but that was the one thing he couldn't do right now. His tried his best but the deep emotion in his eyes gave his true feelings away. In the end, he did the same thing as the other princes did except that he closed the door gently. Caramel flew after him.

Ichigo was left alone with Vanilla. Vanilla tried to smile and make Ichigo feel like she didn't do anything wrong. (She _didn't_ do anythingwrong actually...) Vanilla pat her partner's head. "Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure they'll understand that you did it for them, and for the WHOLE school."

_Sniff..._

"Ichigo..." Vanilla flew to the front of Ichigo's face, which was quickly being covered with salty tears.

"I'm *sobs* such a h- *sobs* horrible person Vanilla." She cried. She covered her face with her hands, her attempt to stop herself from crying hopelessly failed.

**Into the mind of Amano Ichigo...**

_I __**lied**__ to my best friends._

_I even had the __**nerve **__to tease them over that stupid little photo._

_I'm such a __**cruel **__person._

"_Didn't you see how __**hurt**__ they looked?" I asked Vanilla. She didn't answer me, instead, she hugged me tight on my wet cheek._

"_Don't cry Ichigo. You know how much Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou care about you, they'll never stay angry at you." I felt a little reassured. I let the tears pour out of my eyes, not caring if anyone saw me. I tried to smile and be optimistic, but an awful thought kept popping up in my head._

"_I betrayed them..."_

**Back into reality...**

Ichigo sat on her bed. Vanilla insisted she would stay on her bed until the next day. Rumi also suggested the same thing. Ichigo would've probably said no, but she was too depressed to fight back. She did seem tired from all that crying and running around all evening the day before made her catch a small cold.

"Now stay here Ichigo-chan. I don't want that cold to turn into a fever." Rumi ordered. Ichigo buried her body (except her face) with her blanket and nodded. "I will Rumi-chan." Rumi smiled and gave her friend some pills she had to drink. She grabbed her bag and stopped by the door when she heard Ichigo call her.

"Yes Ichigo-chan?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"At what?"

"At my decision regarding the – ACHOO!"

"Haha! Of course not. Whatever decision you make is alright with me. And don't worry, if the winner tries to hurt you," – She cracks her knuckles – "I take _good _care of them. Now go back to sleep and rest okay? Bye!"

Ichigo nodded. She watched her roommate close the door in front of her. "Bye..." She whispered. Vanilla popped out from under the blanket. She was fanning herself with her hand. "Hot..." She whined. She felt Ichigo's forehead. It wasn't too warm, but still a few degrees to high. "It doesn't seem too bad." She pointed out. "Now don't get yourself stressed Ichigo. You'll get yourself even more sick."

Ichigo smiled and coughed a little cough. "Thanks Vanil–"

Someone burst the door open.

Let me give you a hint or hints.

It wasn't Rumi.

It wasn't the dorm adviser.

It wasn't Kashino.

It wasn't Andou.

It wasn't Hanabusa.

Then who?

"Amano Ichigo! You better give me an explanation or I'll hit you with my fork!"

It was the Sweet Spirits, Chocolat, Cafe and Caramel. Well the one who shouted was Chocolat.

Chocolat stopped. She looked around. A thermometer, a hot compress, some medicine and a red-faced brunette buried under her blankets even when it's hot already.

"You caught a cold-desu?" Caramel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I ran around last night and got myself all sweaty in the cold. Teehee." Ichigo said, trying to act as casual as possible.

"It is serious?" Cafe also asked.

"No. Just a small cold. She'll be better tomorrow." Vanilla answered him like nothing just happened a half hour ago.

This annoyed Chocolat.

"HAVE YOU GUYS FORGOTTEN WHY WE ARE EVEN HERE?!" She shouted at Cafe and Caramel. They were almost blown away by that scream. They answered with a small "No."

Chocolat nodded, "Good." She said. She flew closer to Vanilla, not liking at all where things were going. Chocolat gazed at her immensely. "So... Vanilla. Would you mind telling me the _real _reason why Ms. Cake Glutton here joined _Amore Destinia_?" Vanilla swallowed the lump in her throat. "W-What are you talking about? That w-_was _the real r-reason." She failed at lying.

"I'm **NOT **an **IDIOT**,Vanilla. Now tell me!"

"B-But..." Vanilla was cornered, Ichigo was watching nervously on her bed.

"Please tell us." Cafe pleaded.

"PLEASE-DESU! Andou seemed really sad-desu!" Caramel said, tearing up.

"But I can't!" Vanilla protested still.

"YES YOU _CAN_!" Chocolat was getting impatient now.

"Yeah but I won't!"

Ichigo watched helplessly from the sidelines. Even if her throat was achy, she shouted:

"JUST TELL THEM ALREADY VANILLA!"

Vanilla turned and gave her an "_Are you serious?" _look. Ichigo nodded. "J-Just do it..." she said.

Vanilla gave her one more glance, Ichigo's eyes were so serious. She sighed.

"Okay. I'll say it."

Chocolat calmed down, she sat down on Ichigo's desk, her legs crossed.

"Finally! I just hope that your _real _reason isn't as **selfish **as the excuse you used earl—"

Vanilla slapped Chocolat in the face. Ichigo's, Caramel's and Cafe's mouths were wide open. Chocolat's eyes widened. She touched the sore part of her cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT F—"

"SHUT UP!"

Chocolat obediently followed.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Vanilla was crying. "You have no idea how much Ichigo cares about you guys. She was planning to put her own dignity on the line just to SAVE THE SCHOOL!"

Caramel spoke, "What are you—"

Vanilla didn't give her a chance to finish.

"The school is in danger of getting shut down because of the Chairman's debt! He planned the contest so he can earn more than _two million yen _so he can save the school. Ichigo didn't want to do this of course but she thought about your dreams and the dreams of her fellow school mates. Yes we may be going to Paris but she couldn't bear to see the school where she grew get shut down. So what if Kashino and the rest are hurt?! Didn't any of you think how _Ichigo _would feel?! And yet all of you are calling her a selfish, idiotic and prideful Cake glutton!"

Vanilla couldn't talk anymore, her tears were stopping her from speaking. She hugged Ichigo, who was thanking her while crying as well.

Chocolat blushed in utter embarrassment and guilt. She did something you wouldn't expect her to do.

"S-Sorry Ichigo." She bowed in front of her.

Cafe followed. "I'm very sorry Ichigo-chan. We didn't know."

Caramel sniffled. "WAH-DESU! I'M SO SORRY ICHIGO-DESU!" She hugged the brunette tightly on the cheek.

Ichigo hugged the three of them tightly and pat their heads. "Don't worry. I was never mad. And I'm sorry for lying too."

"Vanilla's sorry too."

Chocolat finally cried as well, Cafe did too, so he hid his tears using his hands.

"You idiot pair... why are you both saying sorry?" Chocolat giggled as she dried her eyes with her dress.

They laughed. Ichigo smile was faint though.

_I hope the guys are alright..._

**Meanwhile...**

"Okay class, we will be studying how to make banoffee pie. One of the classics. First you have to melt some butter. Make sure to not let the butter boil too much. Then mix crushed graham crackers with the melted butter in a 2:1 ratio respectively. Next we..."

Ameya-sensei was discussing on the not-so-normal class. I don't mean it in a bad way. Okay, okay, maybe I do.

The A group is incomplete because Ichigo is sick right? But that's not the only thing that's weird about them. A dark aura is emitting from the work area, like it was ready to swallow them alive. "A-Are they okay Rumi-chan?" Kana asked Rumi, who was melting the butter. "I don't know. Maybe it's because Ichigo-chan is gone. They're not used to them being only 3 in a group anymore." She made great amends to make sure she wouldn't let anyone else know Ichigo's decision until she says them herself.

"I-I guess so..." Kana looked at them worriedly, then she quickly turned back her attention to the cup crushed graham crackers she was trying to level. She was about to take another cup when she realized they didn't have anything left. She approached each table except for the A table but unfortunately, they were all out too. She had no choice but to approach Group A. She walked slowly until her feet lead her somewhere she didn't want to be. She asked shyly, "M-May I have some graham crackers?" No one answered, so she asked once more. "May I have some graham crackers?" No reply once more. "MAY I HAVE SOME GRAHAM CRACKERS?!"

Kashino gritted his teeth.

"WHAT ARE YOU? A BROKEN RECORD?! STOP BOTHERING US!" He grabbed the pack of graham crackers and tossed it to her. Let me repeat, _tossed. _Kana got hit in the face. "THERE'S YOUR CRACKERS! HAPPY?!"

Kana's eyes started to water. "That isn't how you should treat girls? Right Hanabusa-kun?" She asked the green-haired boy. He was nice to girls, she was sure he'd agree with her. Hanabusa didn't seem very nice when he answered though.

"Don't talk to me please. Leave me alone... you... creature."

Kana looked at him in disbelief. How did the most princely guy among all the sweet princes say that?! She turned to Andou. "Andou-kun, they're bullying me!"

Andou took a quick glance at her, then he put his attention back to his work. She was ignored.

_Sniff..._

"WAAAAH! AMEYA-SENSEI!" Kana cried. Ameya-sensei quickly went to her, asking her why she was crying.

"T-The sweet princes were being mean to me! Kashino threw the crackers on my face then Hanabusa-kun called me a creature then Andou ignored me! WAAAH!"

Ameya-sensei glared at them immensely. "What do you think you boys are doing?! Making a girl cry like that! I'm ashamed of you three!" Ameya-sensei gave them minus 10 points for improper attitude inside the cooking lab after she made them apologize. Kana apologized for being such a cry baby as well. Ameya-sensei whispered a few words she didn't intend for anyone to hear as she walked back to the board. "_No wonder Amano-san is down with a fever today." _She saw the boys look at her with hurt expressions and clearly they were caused by her last sentence. "Eh? Uh, boys don't misunderstand okay I didn't—"

Andou cut her off. "Amano-san is down with a fever today?" Rumi answered him.

"Yes. She came back to her room last night all sweaty and tired and she slept in without changing her clothes. I was fast asleep when she came home so I never had a chance to remind her to change."

Kashino flinched. She got sick because she ran away from him last night. It was _his _fault.

"Where is she right now?" Kana's worried words sliced into his thoughts.

"Don't worry, she's in our room. I let her sleep." Rumi pat her friend's shoulder and handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "Thank you." She said, using the hanky at once.

Kana thought of a great idea. "Should we visit her?" She asked Rumi. Rumi, in turn, smiled and said, "Of course you can!" She turned to the sweets princes. "Will you guys come too?"

They stayed silent for a moment. Rumi looked at them confused. _Did they have a fight or something?_,She thought.

Kashino, to break the awkward silence, lied saying, "I don't care about that Cake pig. We already used her to win the World Cake Grand Prix, I don't have to tolerate her presence anymore."

Everyone looked at him. I know he can be mean at times, but that was going too far.

"Kashino! What are you saying?" Rumi shouted at him, mortally offended for her best friend.

"I'll say it again for you. I. DON'T. CARE."

_Ring..._

The bell rang. Kashino walked out, trying to fight back tears. He didn't bother to clean up his work place nor did he care about the toffee burning in the oven. (Don't worry, Ameya-sensei took it out quickly.)

_I'm such an idiot..._

Rumi turned to Hanabusa. "What's wrong Hanabusa-kun? Did you guys have a fight with Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa hesitated to answer, until he decided to not answer at all. He started cleaning, ignoring the orange-head asking him the same question over and over. Andou did the same with Kana.

"Guys!" Rumi and Kana shouted in unison as they followed the princes out of the room. Hanabusa slammed the door, Rumi and Kana took a hint and decided not to follow them anymore. The class didn't say a word and they ended class like nothing happened.

They three boys confined themselves in their rooms. Hanabusa and Kashino being roommates, they decided to forget that the other person didn't exist. Andou hid under his bed again.

They thought about what they felt like, why they were mad and why they felt so guilty when in their point of view, they didn't do anything wrong.

I guess that's how everybody is, they think that they are always the victims when in fact, they were the ones that caused their own pain.

Meanwhile, three sweets spirits were making their way to go to their partners. They split up after they left Ichigo's room and they were carrying important news for their partners, however, they couldn't tell them.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_We have to say something!" Chocolat protested. Ichigo was left in her room to sleep and Vanilla was begging them to not tell the guys the real reason on why Ichigo agreed to be the "prize" in Amore Destinia._

"_But won't it be bad if they find out from someone else?" Cafe asked._

_Vanilla was still begging. "That's the point! Please! Don't say a word about this until Ichigo does. Please, I'm begging you!"_

_The girl kneeled in the air in front of them. Caramel sighed. "Okay Vanilla-desu. I won't tell Andou even a syllable-desu." She turned to the other spirits. "We have to trust Ichigo-desu."_

_A mature Caramel. They could tell that she was serious about this so, Chocolat and Cafe agreed but with one condition._

"_If there comes a point that our partners are practically begging and crying for us to tell them. We __**will**__ tell them. Deal?"_

_Vanilla didn't think this through when she agreed with their condition. She thought that since they were boys, they probably wouldn't beg nor cry just for __**that**__._

"_Deal!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ichigo fell asleep with Vanilla behind her.

**In Paris...**

A man with golden strands for hair and sapphire jewels for eyes is shouting angrily on the phone.

"YOU WHAT?!" He shouted in disbelief, or was it anger? I'm not sure.

He was talking to an old man who loved to fish. His moustache flew in fright when he was being scolded. "Yes. But she agreed with only a few hesitations—"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT CHAIRMAN?!" He was having a fit now.

"But I—"

"I never gave you permission to do any of this! I could've given you money." He finally calmed down. He angrily sat down, his elbows on his knees.

"The question is, do you _have _that kind of money?"

He was stumped. The man wasn't that rich, even ifhe _was_ a famous patissier.

"Look who's all quiet now." The Chairman teased.

The blonde slammed the phone down, not wanting to hear the Chairman's voice for the rest of his life. He grabbed a picture frame on his desk. Inside the frame was a picture of a smiling young brunette in a brown uniform, her curled pigtails were flying and her hands were making victory/ peace signs. (I don't know which.) Next to her was a yellow-haired spirit, she had blue eyes and wears a pink and white dress. Hen – I mean, The man touched the picture of the brunette. He sighed a tired sigh.

"What was he thinking? Putting an sweet and innocent girl in a position like that." He knocked on his table. "Mousse. Come here." At once a small shaggy turquoise-haired boy with wings flew into the room. He had dandelion yellow eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a lavender vest and a white polo shirt with sleeves reaching the tip of his elbows and for the bottom, he was wearing black slacks which were a few inches too long so they were folded at the bottom. He was holding a long spoon on his right hand. He went to the man and asked, "Yes master?"

The man wiped a tired hand across his face. "It's no use. I was too late." He looked at Mousse eagerly. Mousse began to feel scared. "M-Master. Don't tell me..." Master nodded. Mousse gulped. "Are you sure? We talked about the consequences yesterday didn't we Master?"

Master stood up and he banged the table while doing so. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES, MOUSSE! Just do it..." He gave him a pleading stare. "Please..." Mousse sighed in defeat. He smiled actually. _I've never seen him care about someone so much. _He thought.

Mousse raised his spoon in the air. He chanted:

_Magic Macaroon! Prettyennu Change! Age change!_

Mousse's spoon began to glow red. The master began to shine (literally). He floated up into the air slowly and he spun around. He fell asleep on his bed. His head grew smaller, his arms and legs became shorter. He woke up. His eyes became slightly bigger and shinier. He looked like a kid in baggy clothes.

Correction: He _was _a kid in baggy clothes.

"Good job Mousse." He said, observing his body. "T-Thank you master." Mousse bowed nervously. The master grinned.

"It feels so great to be _14 _again."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ichigo: Who's the master?**

**Me: Really Ichigo? Really?**

**Ichigo: Huh? But who is it? And why did he turn 14 again?**

**Me: I just got the idea from this original story my friend made about a guy who can change his age. He turns into a kid to get close to a 14-year-old girl when he's 21. **

**Ichigo: What story is that?**

**Me: I can't tell you. She never posted it in the internet.**

**Ichigo: Too bad...**

**Kashino: There you are...**

**Me: *gulp* Oh no...**

**Kashino: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YAMI!**

**Me: ACK! AH! HELP ME!**

**Ichigo: K-Kashino... _"**

**Me: *running* Bye! See you in the next chapter!**

**Kashino: *chasing* YAMI! COME BACK HERE!**

**Me: I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I would like to thank the following people:**

**Anna-sama (Leavepandasalone)**

**Jeffie-chan (jeffdebrudgeFR)**

**Hanagasaku**

**MissLovelyPrincessFan**

**Love angel moonlight**

**MokaAoiNanamiKagamine**

**kaylaanime1492901**

**sweetfoxgirl13**

**Me: Thank you so very much for reviewing and following. I appreciate this being new here. As you know I post new chapters every week but I try to make them as long as possible. Maybe I should just make shorter chapters so I can update more often. Please Review and tell me you opinion kk? I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for making this chapter a bit on the negative side. You'll know what I mean when you read it.**

**Ichigo: Why? What will happen?**

**Me: You'll find out in the latter part of the chapter anyway! Now sit and do the disclaimer. ((I'm such a dictator))**

**Ichigo: Fine. *sits* Berry-chan does NOT own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**Me: Good. Now... want to go to Salon De Marie?**

**Ichigo: YES!**

**Me: I want an Angel Pudding!**

**Ichigo: I want to have...**

**Me: Let me guess... One of everything?**

**Ichigo: Exactly!**

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

**((WARNING: CONTAINS ****ACCIDENTAL**** SUICIDAL THOUGHTS))**

~ Chapter 3 ~

Chocolat, Cafe and Caramel went back to their rooms. They tried to cheer their partners up but with no avail.

"Andou, don't be sad anymore-desu." Caramel said, patting her partner's head. (which was hard since Andou was under his bed) "I'm sure Ichigo has a good rea—"

Andou did something he never did before.

He shouted at Caramel.

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!"

Caramel blinked endlessly and rubbed her eyes then opened them again.

"Are you Kashino in disguise-desu?"

Andou gritted his teeth.

"YOU ANNOYING SPIRIT!" He hid under his blanket.

Caramel bit her lip, then she started to cry.

"WAH! ANDOU SCOLDED ME-DESU!"

The orange-haired spirit kept crying, sobbing, weeping and sniffing until Andou's conscience finally took action. He popped his head out of the blanket then he got out of his bed. He sat down and ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry Caramel." Caramel flew to him and hugged him tight. "Andou!" Andou pat Caramel's head. "There, there. I'm sorry for getting you caught up in my anger. I even ignored my two friends who were just concerned about Ichigo-san."

Caramel stared at him, her tears finally gone.

Andou looked at her, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"You called Ichigo, _Ichigo-san _instead of _Amano-san_-desu."

Andou turned red at the comment. He wrapped himself around his warm blanket again. "W-What are you talking about Caramel? I-I never s-said that." _He's a horrible liar_, Caramel and I thought.

Caramel smiled, a hint of relief was obviously showing.

"You _love _Ichigo, don't you Andou-desu?" Caramel giggled at her now red-all-over partner. Andou was about to protest but he closed his mouth instead. He sighed. He could never hide anything from Caramel, they were too close, like a big brother and little sister.

"I do. I really do love her. But..." His happy expression vanished. "There's no way she would love _me_. You heard what she said." – Caramel put her little hands on Andou's knees. – "She said she wants a boyfriend. That means one thing. She doesn't like any of us more than a friend, that's why she resorted to a dating contest."

Caramel twitched, luckily, Andou didn't notice and he continued speaking.

"She doesn't love me. That's why she won't tell me the _real _reason why she's joining _Amore Destinia. _Maybe I'm not that important for her."

The sobbing started.

Tears started to wet Andou's flushed cheeks. Caramel looked at him sadly.

_He's crying._

He turned to the concerned spirit.

"I know that A-*sob*-Amano-san won't do that if she *sob* didn't have a good reason."

_That's right, _he thought. Ichigo wouldn't do anything that she knew would hurt them for her own personal reasons.

He noticed Caramel's hand shaking, her eyes were twitching as well.

"You *sob* know don't you? C-Caramel."

Caramel shook her head and tried to avoid any eye contact as much as possible. "Of course not! I would never lie to you Andou."

Now Andou _knew _something was wrong. "You didn't say _desu_. You _do _know!"

Caramel gulped, she was going to be found out.

Andou **kneeled **in front of her. "PLEASE TELL ME CARAMEL!" He bowed his head until it was touching the floor. "I'll do anything! I'll be giving you more food, I'll let you sleep on my mouth and cutting off my source of air as much as you like! Please. Just tell me..." He looked up to reveal his pleading eyes, sparkling with tears. "_Please..._"

Caramel had no choice. She had to...

"Okay Andou-desu. I'll tell you." Andou sat up, eagerness emitting from his eyes.

"But first, open the window-desu. I need a little bit of... fresh air-desu."

Andou opened the window and sat back down.

"Thank you-desu. Now close your eyes-desu."

"Why do I have to— ?"

"Just do it so I can tell you-desu!"

Andou nervously closed his eyes.

"Good-desu."

Andou waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He opened his eyes, Caramel wasn't in the room anymore.

He quickly stood up and looked out the window. He saw Caramel flying away screaming, "I'M SORRY ANDOU! I PROMISED VANILLA-DESU!"

Andou hurriedly took the stairs and chased after her.

Hanabusa locked himself in the bathroom for several reasons.

He wanted to be alone.

The bathroom was a place where he could think clearly.

It was practically sound-proof so no one could hear him crying.

Cafe tried to play some classical music to make Hanabusa feel better. He waited for his friend to start singing like he normally does, but he didn't.

_As expected... _Cafe thought.

"Come on, Satsuki. Beautiful boys like yourself shouldn't cry." He said, trying his best to as sensitive as possible.

"But Ichigo-chan..." Even the sound of her name made his chest hurt. "I don't know why I'm like this. Why am I hurting this much?" He turned to Cafe. "Why Cafe? I don't get it. Every time she gets involved with other guys, even with Kashino and Andou, I get insecure. But isn't that what a good and protective friend should usually feel? Although this time... I feel like I've been betrayed."

"_I JUST WANTED A BOYFRIEND LIKE RUMI-CHAN DOES!"_

What a horrible memory...

"_...Maybe it's because I just want to learn how to fall in love!"_

Hanabusa laughed a forced laugh. "That means she has never fallen in love before. What a liar she is." He brushes his wet hair with his fingers. "I don't know why I even care about the fact that she doesn't love anyone..." He paused for a while. A long while.

"Even me..." He choked back his tears. Cafe pitied him.

"It's because you love her right?"

Hanabusa flustered and he sat up too fast that he accidentally splashed water all over the bathroom.

"C-Cafe!"

Cafe snickered a bit. He smiled once more. "You do. It's written all over your tomato face."

"Don't talk to me." Hanabusa shrugged and put his face under the water.

**Hanabusa's POV**

_I put my head under the water. Rose petals are floating above me, such a pretty sight. But I was too sad to enjoy it._

_Cafe's right._

_I __**love **__Ichigo-chan._

_It's a useless dream though. It's obvious. _

_She was lying about two things. _

_The real reason she joined and how she said she didn't love anyone._

_I know for a fact that she would __**never **__do something that will make her overprotective dad angry at her._

_She doesn't trust me enough to tell the truth, even though I would let her have the fate of my very __**life**__._

_Secondly, she loves Kashino. I see it in her eyes. Kashino loves her too._

_Who am I to interfere?_

_I am just a plain narcissist in her eyes._

_No._

_Not just hers, __**everyone's **__eyes. I am nothing but a boy who loves roses and loves to flirt with girls since he thinks it's fun._

Grrgh...

_My nose is signalling me to rise up for some air. Unexpectedly, I don't move._

_I feel too weak. Either that or I don't have the willpower to do so._

_The water goes up my nose then my mouth. I try to gasp for air but I can't move from my place._

_As my eyes start to grow blurry, I remember something._

_The water tasted like roses. It reminds me of the rose cakes we made for the first round of the Cake Grand Prix. That was the day I kissed her on the cheek and the day when she said that the kiss was just my way of saying "hello." _

_Even though it meant so much more._

_**So much more.**_

_I hear Cafe calling my name._

_I feel the tears come out and become one with the water I continue to take in._

_My whole world turns black. _

_But I still see her smile._

**((A/N: I don't ship Kashigo very well so don't get any ideas...))**

**Normal POV**

Hanabusa stayed under there for quite a long time.

Long enough for Cafe to get worried.

"Satsuki?"

No answer.

"Satsuki?"

Still no answer.

"SATSUKI?!" He dove under the water to look at his partner's face. Even underwater, you could tell he cried. Although, his face wasn't moving at all. Cafe almost choked underwater. He rose up and pulled Hanabusa's hair to raised his head. He kicked the back of his green-haired friend and pushed on his chest until Hanabusa started to cough up water. Cafe sighed in relief as he pulled out his spoon to hit Hanabusa on his nose.

"Ouch*cough*! What was *cough* that for?! *coughs repeatedly.*" He asked, rubbing his wet nose.

Cafe was the one crying this time. "YOU IDIOT SATSUKI! YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF!" He turned away and sat next to the soap bar. He washed his face but he was still crying.

Hanabusa stopped coughing and apologized. "I'm sorry Cafe. Don't worry. I wasn't killing myself. I was just... too depressed to move." He stood up and grabbed his towel to wrap it around himself. He got out of the bath tub and sat on the cold, wet floor.

"But... think about it. I fell in love with an immature child, a hopelessly dense girl and a _really _**selfish** Cake Pig who only cares about herself."

Cafe took a step back. What was Hanabusa saying?

"Why did I even fall in love with her? I was just tricked by her fake innocence like the rest of us. Was there any reason for me to li—?"

Cafe cut him off.

"SHUT UP SATSUKI! DO YOU THINK ICHIGO WOULD BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE OF HER?!"

Hanabusa remained quiet. Cafe calmed himself down but it was no use. He kept screaming.

"SHE CARES ABOUT YOU GUYS AND OUR DREAMS SO MUCH! THAT'S WHY SHE ACCEPTED THE CHAIRMAN'S OFFER IN THE FIRST PLACE, SATSUKI! BECAUSE OF US! DON'T YOU EVEN **DARE **CALL HER SELFISH!"

Cafe paused. _Oh darn it. _He scolded himself in his thoughts. Hanabusa's eyes widened. He stood up slowly to refrain from slipping.

"What do you mean she did it because of us?" He asked quietly. Cafe rubbed his two pointer fingers together shyly. "Uh... about that..." He dashed out of the bathroom and opened the door. Kashino looked at him, confused. "What are you doing?" He asked. Cafe didn't listen as he turned the door knob. Hanabusa was chasing him from behind. Once the door was open, Cafe flew out.

Before that...

"Cheer up Kashino. You don't have to be sad because of that idiotic girl." She sat on her partner's shoulder. Chocolat tried to smile. Instead, her lips formed a crooked curved shape that a witch with giant rabbit teeth would make. Kashino didn't even notice this as he answered.

"I don't deserve to be called her friend."

Chocolat's fake smile disappeared (Thank God she did) and then she remained quiet.

"Did you remember what I said about her? I said I used her to win the competition and that she wasn't worthy of my time! I even pointed out that I didn't care!"

He buried his face under his pillow.

"How stupid can I be?" He asked himself.

He grabbed the notebook on top of his desk and flipped some pages once he looked up. He stopped at one page. It was a drawing. A very detailed drawing. It had a background of roses (very Hanabusa-like) and in the middle of those roses, was a smiling girl who was waving "hi". She had shiny brown hair and soft chocolate eyes. She was holding a tart. A **Sourire de l'Ange**.

It was Ichigo.

Kashino stared at the picture, feeling a strange combination of feeling proud that he was able to draw her so well and the feeling of sadness.

He rubbed finger on drawing Ichigo's cheek. A wet drop fell on the paper. It was slowly absorbed by the paper as many more drops dotted the paper. Kashino ripped the page of the notebook.

He tore it up bit by bit.

Chocolat kept convincing him to stop. She kept yelling his name. "KASHINO! STOP IT!" Kashino swatted her like a fly until she hit the wall on the other side of the room.

Kashino kept grunting and crying as he tore up the picture_. It was if he was tearing up his very own heart._ Chocolat thought. She had to make him stop. She stood up weakly and flew to him.

"Kashino! That's your special picture! Don't ruin it!" She shouted.

Sadly, she was too late.

Kashino crumpled the pieces of what was once a picture into a ball and threw it to the floor, scattering them all over the ground.

Chocolat hurriedly tried to pick up all the pieces of paper. "Don't worry Kashino with a little tape and magic, this will be as good as new." Kashino pat her head.

"Stop it Chocolat... It's over... She'll... never... forgive...me." Every next word was becoming too painful to say.

He coughed. "I don't know why I'm even guilty." He raised up his chin. "It was her fault. All she ever did was pull us back!"

**((A/N: SHE WON THE GRAND PRIX FOR YOU, YOU HYPOCRITE))**

"Why did I even treat her like a friend?! She's just an idiot who is too proud of the absolute zero talent she has! When she left without permission I should've just let her! She got _that _hurt about a little insult but look at what she's making us feel right now."

Chocolat almost choked on air when Kashino said the next three words.

"I... _**hate**_... her..."

Chocolat let the pieces fall from her hands. She pulled out her fork, and...

... Poked Kashino's eye with it.

Kashino yelped in pain and fell onto his bed. "What is it with my eye's luck today?!"

"You_..._"

Kashino froze. He saw Chocolat stare at him with two very solemn eyes. He whispered her name.

Chocolat's fist was shaking. She screamed to the top of her lungs. **((A/N: There's a lot of screaming in this chapter.))**

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF GRATITUDE?!"

Chocolat was about to scold him more when Cafe flew out of the bathroom.

Kashino looked at him, confused. "What are you doing?" He asked. Cafe didn't listen as he turned the door knob. Hanabusa was chasing him from behind. Once the door was open, Cafe flew out.

Back to the present...

Hanabusa came out the bathroom right after Cafe left. Kashino looked at him, trying not to laugh.

He was wearing his towel like a girl. (You know covering his chest...)

Hanabusa ignored him and stepped forward to chase his Spirit. Kashino stopped him by locking the door.

Annoyed, Hanabusa asked him, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Kashino rolled his eyes. That narcissist didn't get it. (His thoughts, not mine.) "The question is, What do _you _think you're doing?" He gestured toward the rose prince's get-up. "You're not planning to run around the school in _that_, are you?"

Hanabusa turned into a fresh shade of scarlet in embarrassment. He quickly shot back, "O-Of course not K-Kashino. I was just planning to get changed right now."

At that, he quickly pulled out a purple shirt and jeans from his drawers and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

Once he got out, Chocolat asked him. "Why are you chasing each other anyway Hanabusa?" She was crossing her arms. Because of Cafe, she didn't get to finish scolding Kashino.

Hanabusa hesitated to answer.

_Should I tell them?, _He asked himself in his thoughts.

"Secret..." He said instead.

Kashino was getting impatient. "Why can't you tell us?"

Hanabusa gulped. "Because it's between me and Cafe." He coughed loudly. "Me and Cafe _ONLY._"

Chocolat thought for a moment. _Did Cafe say something?_

To make sure, she whispered in Hanabusa's ear.

"Is it about Ichigo?"

Hanabusa almost tripped. He stared at her in disbelief.

"You know as well?!"

"N-NO! I just thought since... you know..." – Come on Chocolat! Think of a good excuse. –"The root of all the problems today is Ichigo's agreement with the Chairman."

Kashino asked Chocolat what they were talking about.

Hanabusa answered for her.

"Cafe said that Ichigo-chan agreed to the Chairman because of us."

Kashino's eyes widened. Chocolat was starting to get really, _really _sweaty.

Hanabusa turned to Chocolat, she flinched at the action. Hanabusa smirked. "My sweet, _sweet _Chocolat." He put the tiny spirit's hair behind her ear, Chocolat swallowed the lump in her throat. "I am positively sure that you know the _real _reason why Ichigo-chan did this." Chocolat repeatedly shook her head. Hanabusa tapped it to make it stop. "Now don't lie to me..." He whispered in a seducing voice. "Just _tell _me and everything will be fine. Even Kashino wants to find out." He turned to Kashino. "You do right?" Kashino unconsciously nodded.

Chocolat's heart was beating too fast. She was about to explode.

She looked around for a place to escape. She shot a look at the door. She began to fly towards it.

Hanabusa and Kashino ran towards it first.

She grinned. _Suckers..._

She flew to the window that was right behind her. Hanabusa and Kashino were too far away to stop her.

Hanabusa opened the door then the two boys rushed down the stairs. They made a lot of noise as they went down.

The ran and ran and ran.

They caught sight of Cafe, Caramel and Chocolat all huddled up together on the table in the rose garden.

They saw Andou. Running as well.

"Andou? What are you—?" Kashino started.

Andou covered his mouth. "Keep your voice down. Let's talk over there." He said, as he pointed at the bushes beside them.

They hid to eavesdrop.

Caramel spoke first.

"Should we tell them-desu?" She asked, breathing slowly. She was tired of hiding from Andou. Chocolat immediately protested. "O-Of course not. *pants* We made *pants* a deal. Didn't *pants* we?"  
"But..." Cafe started. "They fulfilled the first condition." He paused for a moment. Then, Caramel broke the silence. "They _cried_-desu. Andou even _begged_."

Andou faced the other way. Not wanting to show his friends his humiliated expression.

On the other hand, Chocolat couldn't believe her ears. Well, she _was _the one who made that deal. Now she's the one that doesn't want to do it.

"Kashino didn't beg though! And I doubt that Hanabusa did!"

Cafe shook his head. "But he almost drowned himself!"

Kashino looks at Hanabusa. Hanabusa shrugged and looked away, still listening.

He put his foot down. "Can't we tell them?"

Chocolat objected again. "NO! Not until Kashino begs as well."

A voice comes out from the bushes.

"Fine."

The blonde owner of the voice popped out.

The three spirits shouted in unison. "K-Kashino?!"

Kashino fell to his knees and bowed his head.

Hanabusa and Andou came out and followed.

Chocolat shouted at them guiltily. "H-Hey! Stop t-that!"

Kashino bowed even lower. "Please Chocolat! I'm _begging _you! I _need _to know!" Chocolat tried to look away, but she can't. She was too surprised to close her eyes.

"You too Caramel! Please don't lie to me anymore!" Andou was starting to cry once more. Caramel cried too. She didn't mean to lie to Andou. _All this just to know why Ichigo did this-desu?, _She thought. _How sweet-desu._

Hanabusa raised his head up to see that he was crying as well. "Cafe, please..." Cafe didn't know what to do. Hanabusa scared him instead. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT NOW I'LL **REALLY **KILL MYSELF!"

Caramel and Cafe put their hands on Chocolat's shoulders.

"F-Fine!" She gave up, crossing her arms. "L-Let's tell them a-already. J-Just make them stand up. It's too degrading!"

The boys stood up and wiped the dirt of their clothes. The spirits all took a deep breath. They sat down.

Everything was being unfolded.

**END of CHAPTER**

**Kashino, Hanabusa, Andou: Berry-chan you monster!**

**Me: W-What did I do?!**

**Kashino: What did y—? You made me cry and beg like an idiot! You even made me tear up my important picture!**

**Ichigo: What important picture?**

**Kashino: A-Amano?!**

**Ichigo: So what important picture?**

**Kashino: U-Um... Err...**

**Me: OKAY! Ichigo, please go home for a while. We're having a private conversation.**

**Ichigo: I can't join?**

**Me: Yes but you were the only one in the first author's note before the chapter. Now please go!**

**Ichigo: Sure. *leaves***

***gone***

**Kashino: Now where were we? Oh yeah! You made me beg for something so stupid and you have to fix that picture!**

**Andou: You made me fight with Caramel! You even made me look like sucker for falling for that stupid trick!**

**Me: *annoyed* Anymore complaints?**

**Hanabusa: Yes. *inhale... exhale* YOU ALMOST MADE ME COMMIT SUICIDE! WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE THAT DID THAT?!**

**Me: Why are you angry?! I was only showing that you're the one that cares about her the most!**

**Hanabusa: R-Really?**

**Me: *nods***

**Hanabusa: *blushes* W-Well... thank you.**

**Me: Ugh, even as the author, these characters tend to disagree with me too. Oh well! See you in the next chapter, which will be out in a few minutes. (literally) BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi Everyone! I'm back! I **_**TOLD **_**YOU IT WOULD ONLY TAKE A FEW MINUTES! However, this one is **_**pretty **_**short. Like less than half the length of my usual chapters but this was just part of the last chapter that I cut so it wouldn't be too long. I'm also introducing another character today. He's one of my favorites and I think he's adorable!**

**Hanabusa: More adorable than me? Who?**

**Me: You two are in a tie I guess. But I'll tell you. *whispers***

**Hanabusa: WHAT?! YOU PUT HIM IN **_**THIS **_**STORY?!**

**Me: Well... yeah.**

**Hanabusa: NO! UNNACCEPTABLE!**

**Me: I'm so very sorry. *sarcastic* **

**Hanabusa: I don't forgive you.**

**Me: I can't take him out. It's already been published.**

**Hanabusa: Then, give me a cute moment with Ichigo-chan.**

**Me: Sure.**

**Hanabusa: Make me end up with her too.**

**Me: Don't push it! **

_**NOTE:**_** I DO NOT SHIP ANY PAIRING IN PARTICULAR, I TREAT ALMOST EVERY PAIRING EQUALLY. I'M NOT MAKING ICHIGO FALL IN LOVE WITH KASHINO! **(maybe yes, maybe not)**  
I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

~ Chapter 4 ~

**In a Japanese Airport...**

An Italian boy with long blue hair and matching blue eyes came out of the airport. He called a taxi on his phone and soon some girls were crowding around him. Now I understand why people call him a play boy.

"So, where are you from, Rick-kun?"One girl asked, clinging on to Rick's arm. Rick brushed his bangs with his fingers. "From Italy, dear." He pushed the girl off his arm. "And, do you mind? I don't like you clinging to me like that."

That's weird. How can Rick resist a girl?

The girl let him go at once. "O-Oh. N-Not at all." She looked around and blandly looked at her watch. "I got to go..." She thought of an excuse. "...Go file my nails." She waved bye and ran off. The other girls left as well, one by one. Rick sighed in relief. "Glad that's over. I only have one girl in my eyes right now." He took out a fraise des bois he bought earlier from his bag. "What a cute strawberry."

He heard a taxi horn. He sat at the back. "Ciao!" He greeted the driver.

The driver looked behind him, blinded by the stars surrounding the Italian boy. "C-Ciao... Where to Sir?"

Rick put his legs up and rested them on the passenger's chair in front of him. "No sirs. Just call me Rick." The driver shrugged. "Fine. Where to... Rick?"

Rick smiled at the strawberry in his hand and answered,- "To the hotel closest to St. Marie Academy, please." – before eating it in one bite.

He offered some to the driver, who quickly declined.

"Too bad." He said. "Well, okay then." He ate the strawberry and took out another one. "More for me..."

The next day...

The Sweets Princes started training as early as possible (It was 4:00 am). After they found out that Ichigo agreed to the Chairman because the school may get shut down, they knew they only had one choice:

They had to win the competition themselves.

They were comfortable with knowing if one of them will win a date with Ichigo. At least then they'd know that she was with a person they could trust.

They had to keep it a secret though. Ichigo should not learn about their plan until the day of the competition itself.

The Chairman was thinking the same thing. He announced that the first round would be kept a secret until the further notice.

"That damn Chairman." Kashino complained. "Why did he have to keep it a secret? How are we supposed to prepare?"

He kept walking around in circles until everyone was getting dizzy just looking at him. Hanabusa, who was unexpectedly calm, laughed and told him, "Where would be the fun it that?"

Kashino clenched his fists. "I'm not joking you Mirror Addicted Maniac!" **((A/N: Boom! He said it!))**

Hanabusa's right eye twitched. Andou spoke up before things got any worse. "Calm down you guys. We have to focus alright." The two boys went "Hmph" then turned away from each other. "G-Good." Andou laughed.

**7:30 AM (an hour before class starts)**

Ichigo felt energetic and happy again. Her cold was gone! Once she reached the classroom though, she wished that her cold never left. She saw her three friends, talking to each other as usual. Well, in her perspective. She didn't know that they were talking about her.

She shied away from them and hid under the desk. When Rumi got to her seat and saw the girl, she sighed. "Ichigo-chan?" She tapped her on the shoulder, surprising Ichigo causing her to jump and hit her head on the desk. _Bonk! _The Sweets Princes looked her way. Ichigo quickly hid under the desk again and the she rubbed her head. "Ah Rumi-chan." She whispered to her friend. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning."

Ichigo tilted her head. That didn't sound like Rumi-chan to her. And putting that aside, that came from behind her. That's where she looked. She almost hit her head again when she saw a certain green haired boy smiling at her.

Before they could say anything Ameya-sensei came in to start class.

Lesson: Making Flowers out of sweets

"You can make any kind of flower you want. Whether it's a rose or a daisy as long as it's not too fragile and is made right. I recommend using chocolate, or marzipan for this but you can make a flower from anything you like. If you're feeling creative, you can carve some fruit or even use gelatine. You can even make a flower arrangement if you'd like..."

Once she was done explaining, everyone began to work. The A Group was being unusually _quiet _again. But nonetheless, they were all in top shape. Kashino was making chocolate art (of course), Hanabusa was moulding candy roses and Andou was making ... red bean paste? Well, he has his own style so let's leave him like that.

Ichigo decided to make a flower _arrangement _out of fruits and cake balls (like smidgets donuts but only smaller). She would cut the strawberries into petal like shapes and place small cake balls in the middle. She put a stick through them and arranged them in a small clean vase. She placed some flowers cut from pineapple and melon balls between them and rows of raspberries and blueberries on sticks. As a special touch, she sprinkled powdered sugar, making the fruit glisten in the light.

"Done!" She cheered. Ameya-sensei smiled at the girl. She admitted that she missed the girl when she was in Paris. She felt a hint of loneliness as she saw how much the girl has improved. Last time she saw her, she couldn't even dice a watermelon nicely. (It would've looked like a 60-sided dice rather than a 6-sided dice) She took a strawberry flower and took a bite. She raised her clipboard and said, "Very good Amano-san. You get an A+." Ichigo raised her hands in the arm, cheering.

Ichigo immediately took five flowers and quickly bit on one. She touched her cheek in glee. "Delicious..." She whispered, her mouth watering.

As she was about to bite into the fifth one, a hand appeared in front of her.

A hand holding a candy rose. She left the hand there, waiting. She looked up and saw the Rose Na— I mean – Hanabusa smiling shyly at her. She stood there with no reaction at all. She didn't know how to react, instead, another way of showing herself panicking, she turned around. Once she did, two more flowers were put out in front of her. One chocolate sunflower and one mochi decorated with candy cherry blossoms. One blonde and one black-head respectively were rubbing the back of their heads.

"Huh?" She went, definitely not understanding the situation. "What are you guys doing?"

The three boys almost tripped. Kashino stomped on the floor with his right foot.

"Idiot! Can't you see that we're handing you our flowers?!"He realized what he did was inappropriate so he took a deep breath and exhaled. He slowly stopped his fist from shaking and used it to cover his mouth as he coughed. He looked away as he extended his arm to hand the confused brunette the chocolate sunflower.

"I-I..." He paused, he felt his chest pounding He looked at the girl. He blushed. Ichigo's eyes were shinier than usual, and they way she tilted her head made her look even cuter. (Let's just say it's a mirage? Or maybe a hallucination?) He closed his eyes and bowed to her, the other two boys did as well.

They apologized all at the same time.

"I'm sorry Amano-san." (Andou)

"I'm very sorry Ichigo-chan!" (Hanabusa)

"S...Sorry.. Amano." (Kashino)

The boys straightened their backs again. They simultaneously handed the three flowers. Ichigo grabbed all three of them.

_They look really yummy. _That was what she was thinking when she received them. She shook her head. It wasn't the time to be thinking of food. "Don't worry guys. I forgive you! And by the way... heehee" She laughed shyly and apologized as well. "...S-Sorry guys!"

The boys smiled. "What are you saying sorry for you idiot?" Kashino playfully hit the girl's head. Ichigo pushed his hand away. "Hey! You just apologized! And now you're bullying me again." She complained.

"Yeah, yeah." Kashino breathed out as he put his hands in the arm as a sign of childish surrender. "I'm sorry." Ichigo laughed. "You're so cute Kashino!" She quickly covered her mouth. _Why did I say that?! It almost seemed like it came out naturally._

Kashino flustered and her covered his face with his right arm. "M-Moron! W-What are you s-saying?!" I'm not sure if he was embarrassed from being called cute since cute usually meant "small" or if he's embarrassed that Ichigo was the one who said it or maybe even both.

Hanabusa, who was watching from behind, was overflowing with envy, so he grabbed his candy rose and bit it on one side. He held Ichigo's face. "Come here, Ichigo-chan." He guided her mouth so – "Catch." – she could bite the other side.

_An indirect kiss?! _

Well no, not really.

Ichigo and I didn't have the same opinions of that however, so she turned immediately red and she backed up. She tripped backward and fell into Andou's arms, making him give her an accidental , but still enjoyable, hug. Ichigo's face started to steam. Andou released her from her the "hug" and said sorry.

Rumi giggled as she watched. "I guess they're back to normal. Isn't that right, Kana-chan?" She turned to Kana, who had a slightly sad expression on her face. "What's wrong Kana-chan? Jealous?" Rumi laughed. Kana turned even redder than Ichigo was. "O-Of course not Rumi-chan!" She lied. _At least Ichigo-chan's happy. _She thought.

The class was becoming lively again. The classmates exchanged stories and Ameya-sensei, feeling a little loose today, let them have their fun. The class finished the flowers rather early, so they begged Ichigo to tell them how to make the Sourire de l'Ange. Ichigo was about to decline (she was afraid she might make a clumsy mistake again) when they heard someone knock on the classroom door. Ichigo took the opportunity and openly volunteered to open the door.

She slowly opened the door and greeted with a cheery, "Good Morning! How may help y— EH?!"

She was pulled out of the room then the door closed. The Sweets Princes ran to the door and when they opened it, they saw an annoying blue-haired Italian hugging and kissing (on the cheek only!) our surprised blushing brunette.

"R-Rick?!" The four shouted in unison.

Rick smiled and winked. "Ciao, everyone!" He gave the boys a two-finger salute. He put Ichigo in front of him, not letting go. "Did you miss me?"

**END of CHAPTER**

**Me: I did!**

**Rick: Hey Berry. Thanks for putting me in your story.**

**Me: Sure! It was my pleasure!**

**Rick: Can I get more scenes in the next chapter?**

**Me: Yeah, the other contestants will be introduced in the next chapter and the contest will start there too. **

**See you in the next chapter! R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: H-Hello... everyone... S-Sorry I'm late...**

**Kashino: Where the heck have you been?!**

**Me: Gyah! I... I... was at home...**

**Kashino: WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN UPDATING?!**

**Ichigo: Don't be harsh Kashino.**

**Me: I-I'm sorry. I have hobbies too you know! I've been addicted to a thing called Diamond stitch. Plus I have LOT of school work and ever since PAASCU visited the school our teachers have been giving us a ton of homework related to giving creative output. (posters, slogans, symbols, essays, satires, etcetera, etcetera.) **

**Ichigo: I know how that feels.**

**Me: And the feeling that after you worked so hard on it until 1 AM then the next day they tell you it's due next week.**

**Ichigo: *hugs* I feel you Berry-chan! **

**Both of us: Cry... sob... cry... sob...**

**Kashino: *sigh* **_**Idiots**_**... Yami does not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

~ Chapter 5 ~

"_Did you miss me?"_

Annoyed, the Sweets Princes closed the door behind them. Before they did, Kashino peeked inside, he told his classmates.

"Don't you there open this door..." He said harshly. The class with Ameya-sensei nodded. "Good."

They watched as Ichigo stood there, Rick's hands still on her shoulders. She felt awkward but she still tried to act hospitable. "O-Of course Rick. We haven't seen you in a while." She lied. She didn't lie about missing him, of course she missed her friend, the lie was that they haven't seen him in a while. In fact, it's only been a few weeks since they last saw him during the World Cake Grand Prix.

For Rick however, that was a few weeks too long.

"That's my Ichigo!" He hugged the girl once more. He rubbed her cheek against hers._ "Ichigo..."_ He whispered into her ear so the others won't hear him.

Ichigo was startled. _"W-What is it Rick?"_ She whispered back.

"_I have a secret."_

Curious, Ichigo asked, _"A S-Secret?"_

"_Yes."_ Rick took out a deep breath on Ichigo's ear. She shivered.

Rick chuckled. _"Ichigo, I..._

_... __**love you**__."_

Ichigo turned bright red. She let out a scream of disbelief in a whispery voice. _What happened to the playful and cheery Rick? How come he's so... so serious?¸_She thought. Rick giggled. He leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo was know a fresh shade of scarlet, which was weird. She didn't used to blush before right?

Rick _finally _let go of her. He turned to the door. As he walked, he looked back and gave Ichigo a small wink. "Let's keep it a secret, okay?"

Ichigo jumped in surprise before she nodded. "Sure... Rick..."

Rick waved goodbye as he faced forward, Ichigo waved back, with a dazed smile on her face.

"Hey you! Come back here!" Kashino yelled, waving his fist in the air.

The door closed.

The Sweets Princes, who were completely ignored, circled around her.

Noticing how "red" she was, Andou touched Ichigo's cheek. "Are you okay, Amano-san?" **((A/N: What a lame excuse...))**

As Ichigo's cheeks started to burn, Andou quickly moved his hand away. "Are you sure your cold is gone? You feel rather... warm."

Ichigo touched her cheeks, praying that they'd cool down. She shook her head. "Y-Yes. My cold is gone Andou-kun. No need to worry."

Andou looked at her doubtfully, but since they just made up earlier, he decided to let it go. "Whatever you say, Amano-san."

"Oh, Ichigo-chan." Hanabusa interrupted. "What did Rick mean by 'Let's keep it a secret okay?', ?" He asked, doing the most mocking and yet surprisingly accurate impression of Rick.

Ichigo flinched. She played with her fingers, not knowing what to say.

"Um... oh it was nothing!" She denied, flapping her hand in the air. She decided to ask another question.

"Hanabusa-kun. You and Rick are kind of alike right?" She asked.

Hanabusa stared at her, looking rather offended. "What do you mean by that?"

Kashino snickered. "I guess it's because both of you are narcissists."

Hanabusa glared at Kashino. Ichigo cut in before they fought again. "T-That wasn't what I meant. I was just thinking that what if Rick told me he..." She paused. Should she say it?

The three boys became alert. "Told you what?" Hanabusa asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "Never mind! Let me rephrase it." She tilted her head slowly, her lips form a cute pout. She rubbed her head with her finger, like she was thinking really hard. She put that finger in the air. "Light bulb!" She cheered.

The Sweets Princes blushed.

_How cute..., _All of them thought.

Ichigo didn't notice them as she asked,

"If someone with Rick's attitude told me that he loved me, should I believe him?" The way she asked this was just like asking, "The saleslady at the mall told me that this garbage bag looks cute on me. Should I buy it?" Totally dense.

Kashino reacted first. "W-W-What's with t-that q-question?!" He stuttered. "D-Did that jerk _c-c-confess_ to you?" He asked, embarrassment totally showing on his face.

Ichigo flustered. She covered her red cheeks, her intention of hiding them obviously failing. "W-Well... I w-wouldn't say he c-confessed but..."

"He did?!" Hanabusa yelled. Ichigo looked the other way. She nodded from behind. She's not good at lying.

Kashino rolled up his coat's sleeves – which was tough since it would roll down again — and cracked his knuckles and every joint in his hands, maybe even his wrists.

"I'm going to _kill _that playboy." He announced. He was about to dash out the door when the loud squeals and shrieks of fan girls entered his ears. He winced and covered them.

Every girl in the classroom – except Ichigo – were crowding by the window, watching many more screaming girls down by the main building drowning out the noise of a helicopter flying.

Flying right towards their classroom window.

Ameya-sensei demanded everyone to go back to their work stations as she went to the window. The girls hesitantly followed. As she opened the very big window, she felt a large wind blow against her face, causing her to close her eyes. She held her hat tightly so it won't fly away. As she opened her eyes, she saw a boy. He seems to be in the age of 14. He was wearing the St. Marie Academy official uniform. His face had a serious tone. He was somewhat _good-looking_. His bright golden hair was simply beautiful even though it was getting messed up by the wind from the helicopter's blades. His eyes were in a deep shade of blue, they were looking at a certain brunette like an ocean ready to drown her.

"_So handsome..."_

"_I want him to go out with me."_

"_What's his name?"_

Various questions and comments filled the room. The boy was getting more popular by the second.

Ameya-sensei didn't care about outer appearances though. In fact, she was completely irritated.

"Who are you and shouldn't you be in class this hour?" She sternly asked.

The boy did not answer. He just took out a white card with words written in black ink:

**I want Amano Ichigo.**

Ameya-sensei almost fell out of the window. "What the hell?! You disturbed my already disturbed class to see Amano-san? Can't any of you wait until class in _**over**_?!"

The bell rang.

The boy finally spoke.

"Class is over. So...Can I take her now so I can leave?" He asked, his voice so innocent yet so cold.

Ameya-sensei was stumped. She sighed in defeat.

"Amano-san!" She called. Ichigo quickly ran to her. She didn't see the boy very well from afar, but when she got a closer look, her eyes widened.

_So sparkly..._

She was star-struck. **((A/N: I just need to point out that star-struck and love-struck are two totally different things.))**

The boy giggled at her reaction. He knelt down inside the helicopter and leaned to grab Ichigo's hand. He kissed it gently.

"Hello, my princess." He greeted, lifting his lips from her hand.

Ichigo's cheeks, which just returned to their normal color, were tinted with splashes of pink again.

"_P-Princess?!_" She stuttered, clearly flattered.

The boy nodded. He stood up, pulling Ichigo to the window. He kicked the metal in front of him that rolled into a short pathway. It clung itself onto the edge of the window. The boy leaded Ichigo to step on the pathway. She was about to protest when she stared into his eyes, those deep sapphire blue eyes.. They seemed so familiar to her, like she could trust the owner of this eyes.

And she did.

She took one step, the pathway shook a little. She panicked and slipped.

Everyone in the classroom was to frozen to move.

_Eh?! No way... I'm going to—_

The boy pulled Ichigo and she fell on top of him. The pathway fell off the window and onto the floor, almost hitting an innocent passers-by. Almost. Ameya-sensei exhaled a sigh of relief.

Ichigo's eyes were still closed because of the fright. She slowly opened them. The image of the boy filled her line of vision. Their lips were only

_Centimetres_

Apart.

She quickly pushed away and stood up, which was a bad idea since she was just in front of the _**OPEN **_helicopter door.

"Hey!" He shouted as he pulled Ichigo's arms.

This time Ichigo fell to his side. The boy sighed. He stood up to _finally _close the door.

Ichigo sat up, still quite dizzy. She looked at the boy, running a hand through his hair.

She blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. The boy sat beside her and felt the pulse on her neck.

"Your pulse is beating really fast." He pointed out. "Probably because of the shock." He stared at Ichigo's face. "You're all sweaty." He reached into his pocket. "Here." He grabbed a yellow handkerchief and wiped the sweat of Ichigo's face. Ichigo sat there, not reacting. Once he was done, he stood up and lead Ichigo to the main chairs of the helicopter. They took seats next to each other and were greeted by a tall red-haired woman wearing pilot gear. "Hello, you're Amano Ichigo right? I'm Maggie. The pilot of this ole' helicopter."

Ichigo nodded in reply. "N-Nice to meet you." She said.

Maggie laughed as she turned her attention back to the sky again. "Seriously though, you gave me a real good scare there. Good thing this boy's reflexes are better than an in-raged bull who just saw my red hair."

Ichigo didn't get her metaphor so she just nodded. A question came into her mind.

She turned to the boy. "By the way, I never really asked what your name was."

The boy smiled. "I never thought you were interested."

Ichigo shook her head. "That's not true! Why _wouldn't_ I be interested in the complete stranger that came to me in a helicopter and almost caused me the fall into my doom?" She asked sarcastically.

The boy snickered. "Okay fine. My name is Luke Henry Herme. You can call me Luke or Henry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Sir Luke or Henry-san." She joked, faking a bow. "Why are you here anyway Luke or Henry-san? I've never seen you in school before."

Luke or Henry-san.. wait.. that's too long. I'll call him Luke instead.

Luke turned red and turned to the window beside him. "I-I just transferred." He said. "I came from the Paris campus and the Chairman asked me to come here." He explained.

"The Chairman did?" She asked.

"Well, not really." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's just say the he's the reason why I'm here. Well..." He paused for a moment before he started talking again. "...other than you."

Ichigo blushed. "W-What?!" She exclaimed, almost falling off her seat.

Henry held his jaw with his hand, trying to hide his reddening face. Which did not work.

"I-I mean, I came here to meet you. You're the first middle schooler who won the World Cake Grand Prix so I wanted to meet you." He coughed. "I am somewhat... impatient. So I went to your class as soon as I got to Japan. Sorry. I just wanted to be your friend."

**Ichigo's POV**

I am the luckiest girl in the world.

I have a cute and funny boy in front of me who's willing to fly to Japan, all the way from Paris, just to be my friend.

What more can I ask for?

After a few minutes of silence, I smiled at him. I reached out my hand.

"Congratulations." I said. He looked at me, confused. "What are you congratulating me for?"

I giggle. "Congratulations for a mission accomplished."

Seeing that he still doesn't get it, I say,

"We're _friends _now silly!"

His eyes grow wide. "Really?" He asked. I nod happily. He looks at me, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm really happy." He says.

I didn't know what made me say the next two words, but I'm glad I did.

"Me too."

He tells me later on that he's was just taking me for a ride on a helicopter around the school. I don't think that was a good reason to practically kidnap me from class though.

I accidentally sat on Luke-kun's lap (I decided to call him Luke) so I could see through the window. I said that we could exchange seats and he agreed. He then scooted to my former seat as I watched in awe out the window. The school looks so small from up here. I could see the rose garden, the statue of the Queen, the main building, even the dorms. The students look like teeny tiny ants. The sight got me a little dizzy though.

I felt something tug inside my apron's pocket. Something flies out.

"Good morning Ichigo..." It yawned.

"V-Vanilla!" I covered my mouth. That's right, Luke can't see her.

Luke looked at me worriedly. "Is everything okay Ichigo?"

I nodded quickly and grabbed Vanilla. I turned to the window and let her go.

She looks pissed and sleepy. "W-What's your problem Ichigo? And more importantly, where are we?" She whispers.

"In a helicopter." I whisper back.

"What?!" She screamed in a whispery voice.

My shoulders felt heavy. I turned to see the weight was coming from Luke's head. He was smiling.

"So you have one too." He said.

"W-What?" I tilted my head.

A small purple butterfly pops out from behind him. The butterfly transforms into a... into a...

"Sweets Spirit?!"

He has one too. His Sweet Spirit has turquoise-colored hair and dandelion yellow eyes. He looked quite pale. He was wearing a white polo under a lavender vest and black slacks. He had a spoon similar to Vanilla's.

Vanilla examined him closely, before giving the spirit a tight hug.

"Mousse-senpai! It's you!" She cheered.

"Wait. You know each other?" I asked, pointing at the two spirits.

"Yes, he was my upperclassmen and a very close friend of mine. His name is Mousse." She introduced, still clinging to Mousse. "He specializes in, of course, mousse, but he is also an expert in creams and making various kinds of cakes."

"Hello Ms. Ichigo. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed. He looked kind of tired as he flew towards me.

"Nice to meet you too, Mousse." I said, shaking his hand with my finger.

Then, Luke-kun and I talked a lot in the past minutes while Vanilla and Mousse tried to catch up. Break time was almost over, like 10 minutes left, so he landed the helicopter at the back of the school. As soon as it landed Luke helped me down.

"Thanks for the ride Luke-kun." I smile. He smiles back as he says, "No problem Ichigo."

That smile...

"You know what? I get a feeling that we've met before, Luke-kun. I feel really safe and comfortable when I'm with you." I couldn't help but blush. I didn't deny it though, it was the truth.

He blushes as well, or are my eyes playing with me?

"You think so too? We might've met before but we might've forgotten it." He laughs, scratching his head playfully. "_Actually, I believe that if the bond is strong enough, even if that special person changes their name, appearance or even their age, the feeling and atmosphere created when you're around that person never changes. In fact, it may serve as the only thing that will help you truly recognize that person, no matter how much change he/she has went through_."

I didn't understand him at first so I just smiled. "That's pretty deep." I joked.

I started to walk to the cafeteria. However, Luke-kun insists that _he_ would take me to the cafeteria then escort me to my classroom. I wanted to protest but he wouldn't give in.

Maggie had to leave before the school gives her a ticket for causing ruckus during class. She waves from inside. "See ya' Amano Ichigo!"

I wave back. "Bye Maggie-chan!"

Before she flew off, the speakers sound.

"_All contestants of Amore Destinia and Amano Ichigo, please go to the front of the Chairman's office right after this announcement. I repeat, all contestants of Amore Destinia and Amano Ichigo, please go to the front of the Chairman's office right after this announcement.__"_

Eh? I wonder what they need.

"Sorry, I have to go." Luke and I say at the same time.

"Huh?" We say in unison once more.

Luke lets me speak first.

"I need to go to the Chairman's office." I say. "Didn't you hear the announcement?"

He nods. "Yes I did. Well then, let's go together." He declares.

I shook my head. "N-No need. I can go there by myself." I insisted, waving my hands as a sign of protest.

"Why can't we go there together? A-Actually..." He turned red. "I need to go there too." He lied. Well, at least I think he did.

"H-Huh?" I don't seem to understand him. "Why do y—?

"Ichigo. I lied. I didn't come here just to be your _friend._" He admitted. That was the first time he has ever used such a serious tone.

"W-What?" I asked, dumbfounded. He lied? Then what was the real reason? With _that_ look on his face, I'm pretty sure I'm going to find out the real reason a little too soon.

I played with my fingers.

I have a _really_ bad feeling about this.

Annoyed, I scratch my head vigorously.

"Wah! I don't get you! If you don't want me to be your friend than what _do_ you want from me?"

He looks at me guiltily. I'm feeling a little guilty as well.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Ichigo. I just didn't want to say it. The real reason I came here is..." He hesitates. I give him a stern look, hoping that it would force him to say it.

Unexpectedly, it works.

"...The real reason I came to Japan is because...

..._I'm a contestant of Amore Destinia._"

**End of Ichigo's POV and...**

**...End of Chapter**

**Me: That's enough for now. (Stretches her fingers)**

**Rick: Hey Berry! I thought you were going to give me more scenes in this chapter!**

**Hanabusa: And I thought that the contest starts at this chapter as well.**

**Me: It was... but I couldn't think of any more scenes for Rick so I'll just move him to the next chapter. Writer's block you know. Besides, I wanted everyone to meet Luke Henry Herme (I'm pretty sure you know who he is) before I start the contest.**

**Hanabusa: You completely ignored us in this chapter!**

**Me: Only half of the chapter. Actually, I think I'm starting to like Luke. Maybe I should make this into a IchigoXLuke story...**

**Rick and Hanabusa: NO!**

**Me: Fine! Sheesh! I'll think about the contest first. **

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. SPECIAL QUIZ ((NOT AN UPDATE))

**Me: Okay...**

**...This isn't an update**

**Ichigo: Aww... (depressed)**

**Me: I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask your opinions. I'd like you to answer this little quiz okay? PM me your answers. Do NOT put them in the reviews. Well, since a few people already did, I don't care anymore. Just give me your answers, please.**

**Okay let's start!**

**1. Who do you want Ichigo to end up with? Or do you even want her to end up with anyone at all? ((Technically, this won't affect who Ichigo will actually end up with. Maybe. That's a secret for now))**

**2. I'm adding another contestant in the next chapter. Do you want me to add ****_anothe_****r ****contestant? If yes, who? It can be an OC if you'd like. ((This means that I am already adding another one. Do you want me to add a 7th contestant?))**

**3. I'm making the contest have three rounds. I get to choose the first and third round. What do you want the contestants to do for the second round? Give any REALISTIC suggestion. EXCEPT FOR MAKING A LOVE CAKE! (Since everyone is already suggesting that.)**

**END OF QUIZ **

**Ichigo: I am kind of scared of the results.**

**Me: What? But no one has even answered the quiz yet.**

**I hope you guys do! Thank you very much! **


	7. Chapter 55

**Me: Before I let you read this chapter, I have something to say. You may have heard in the news or read in the internet the tragic happenings in the Philippines caused by the SUPER TYPHOON YOLANDA. I would greatly appreciate if you would join me in praying that this storm would leave soon leaving no more injury than it already has and that it may not cause this much injury to other countries.**

**Let's all pray for the Philippines!**

**This chapter is dedicated to AstralLaine. Thank you Lainey-chuu!**

**And enjoy this "half" chapter. In case you're all wondering, this half chapter is like something that happened behind the scenes while the actual story was talking place.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

~Chapter 5.5~

Nagging.

I _hate _nagging.

Especially when they keep repeating the exact same things.

Like our little friend here.

"I completely object!" Our friend yells. "I am not letting you go to the human world!"

The person she (our friend is a girl) is yelling at rolls his eyes. "No matter how many times you tell me, or _yell _at me, I'm pushing through with this." He says, brushing his long silver hair. He sets his golden brush down on his mirrored table and adjusts the buttons on his newly sewed uniform. He looks into the mirror. He snaps his fingers.

His hair is now in a bob cut. His purple eyes are now in a lighter shade. His very pale skin is still the same.

He sees his friend over his shoulder, pouting, arms crossed.

Her wings flapping behind her hazelnut hair, only a portion at the bottom is tied. Her furious eyes under her long bangs, topped with a mahogany ribbon clip decorated with a small crown in front of white ruffles. She was wearing the same colored dress with more white ruffles at the bottom held by chocolate brown brooches.

"You live in a _beautiful _CASTLE." She points out, gesturing to the castle made of expensive gold and marble, filled with marvellous sweets and the finest handmade furniture and sources of entertainment money could buy. "Why do you want to go to the human world? You could get hurt out there because the humans won't know who you are.

A prince."

"Shanti." The prince breathes. "I am _not _a child anymore. Even though I'm 14 years old, I was smart enough to get into the high school division. Stop worrying so much." He says.

Shanti protests. "But—"

The prince puts his hand in front of her. He touches his lips with one finger. "Shh... You're with me okay? You will be there to protect if anything goes wrong." He says softly. He pats Shanti's head. "Don't worry."

Shanti notices her blushing face on the mirror. She turns the other way and crosses her arms.

"F-Fine." She stutters. The prince lets her sit on his palms, he puts her close to his cheek. "Thanks Shanti."

"Y-You're welcome." She sighs, hugging back.

Shanti is like the prince's big sister, which is ironic since she's much smaller. She can't deny any of the prince's wishes, even though the prince is somewhat... no wait... _completely_ reckless.

They have asked the Queen for permission and the Queen has allowed them.

The funny thing is, the Queen didn't allow them to go to the human world, but have a trip around the entire Sweets Kingdom so that the prince can have be exposed to the kingdom he was going to rule, and have a bit of... Adventure.

He was _going _to have an adventure anyway, just not in the place he was given permission to.

**Time skip~ Night time~**

When everyone was finally asleep, the pair went to the Queen's throne room, where the large painting of the Queen, A.K.A the gateway to the human world, was located.

The room was dark, only the moon served as their source of light. The prince tiptoed slowly, desperately wishing that no one would hear him. Shanti was floating behind him.

They reached the painting. Shanti takes out a long golden whisk and waves it in the air, causing it and the painting to glow.

The prince touches the painting with his hand, resulting for it to pass through the painting as if it were never there. He raises his foot and steps in.

Until a voice stops him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The prince turns around.

"Queen." He whispers slowly.

Shanti panics. She flies next to the prince and points at him accusingly. "D-Don't misunderstand m-m-my Queen. H-He forced me t-to do i-it!" The prince stares at her, clearly betrayed.

The Queen coughs. The prince and Shanti freeze in their places, ready for the punishment awaiting both of them.

Surprisingly though...

... it never comes.

"Oh son, you could've told me directly what you were planning to do." The Queen laughs, watching the prince's expression turn from frightened to surprised. "I wanted you to go and check up on her anyway."

The prince smiled at his mother. "Thanks, Mom." He says, slowly passing through the painting. He hears the Queen say one last thing before he disappears from behind the painting.

"Do your best...

_Julian_..."

**Meanwhile...**

In an bed room, a man with chocolate brown hair stares at the wide screen of his laptop with his ivory black eyes. "_Amore Destinia_, huh? How... interesting..."He sees a picture of the "prize", an innocent girl who was clearly just forced to do this in order to save her school. He clicks to enlarge it.

"I pity the poor soul." He says, even though his voice is obviously filled with amusement.

He hears a knock, correction, multiples knocks, on his door, which surprises him. He walks to the door and unlocks it. "It's open." He says, walking back to his laptop.

The door opens. A lock of brown hair similar to the man's is visible from inside the room. A short boy, has the same height as Ichigo, maybe even shorter, peeks inside. His mahogany eyes tingling with both worry and eagerness. He waves shyly. "H-Hi... Dad..." He stutters. "Is there something you need?"

His dad turns his chair to the boy. He keeps tapping the arm rest. "Just come here." The man says, unexpectedly calm.

The boy seems scared as he walks inside. Being called to his dad's room either means he was going to get yelled at or his dad had some bad news for him.

He walks slowly, trying not to make a sound. As he walks, the tension in the way his dad taps the arm rest makes him feel even more nervous. Hence, he walks even faster.

FYI, they were only a few feet apart.

His dad turns to the laptop once his son is finally beside him. He gestures his son to kneel down beside him so he can see the laptop screen better.

"Elliot." His dad mentions his son's name. He carefully points to the screen. "Doesn't this girl seem... _familiar_?" He asks.

The son, Elliot, drops his jaw on the table. It starts to shake as much as his heart starts to pump when he touches the screen.

The girl in the picture.

Her chocolate brown eyes.

The hair tied into curly pigtails.

That goofy little smile.

Surrounded by the following words:

_**Come one come all to Amore Destinia!**_

**A sweets competition for the Princess of Sweets. Watch as students from inside and outside St. Marie Academy fight over the first ever middle school girl who has won the World Cake Grand Prix, Amano Ichigo.**

**The competition has three rounds. The themes of the rounds will be known to the public on the day of the competition itself.**

**Date: Nov. XX, XXXX**

**Time: X:00**

**Place: St. Marie Academy**

**Ticket Price: 200 yen**

**Exactly **_**who**_** will be able to win the girl's heart? If you want to find out, you can either watch it on media or live! For tickets you may go to St. Marie Academy or you may buy them online. For reservations you may call this number: X5X-X89X **

**Or you may go to the school's official website: **** _marie_academy_ .com**

**We hope to see you there!**

His dad laughs at his son's expression after he finished reading. He pats Elliot's head.

"My son, is something wrong?" He asks jokingly.

Elliot stares at his dad with an, _Are you serious?, _expression.

"Is somet—? Yes, something is wrong!" He points out angrily.

He's as worried as ever. His best friend is about to fought over by random men and their school is actually allowing it!

The best friend he hasn't seen since they both transferred the same year. They had no contact whatsoever all this time and now the only time he has gotten any news about her other than about the Grand Prix was that she is going to have a date with a complete stranger.

His old man doesn't seem to care at all. He keeps laughing at his son like he was his own personal comedy act.

"If you're so _worried_, then why don't _you _join?" He playfully asks of him.

Elliot turns hot. "W-What are you talking a-about, D-Dad?!" He asks, embarrassed.

His dad grabs the laptop and shows the picture of the girl to him. He points at her. "_She_ is what you're worried about, right?"

Elliot nods.

"Her name was Ichigo, right?" His dad says, hoping his memory is still sharp. "Honestly, I've only known this girl for a short while and I must say, I have grown quite fond of this girl. She's kind of like you. You both love eating and making sweets. Both of you are childish and naive."

Elliot shrugs. Is his father giving him a pep talk or was he insulting him? Probably the second choice.

His dad took out a deep breath. "And most importantly, both of you are hardworking and will do anything for the people they care about."

He knelt down to his son, who already fell to his knees on the floor in depression. He held Elliot's shoulder."I know you won't let yourself get depressed, Elliot. And do you know why?"

Elliot looks up. His father touches the part of his chest where his heart is.

"It's because you're a _Faure_. And...?" His dad waits for him to answer.

His son touches his heart the same way his father did. "The Faure's _never_ give up." Elliot says, truly smiling. His father wasn't _always _a cold robot under a human mask.

Elliot stares at the laptop screen by his father's shoulder. He shows a sense of determination as he nods.

_Ichigo, I'm coming for you..._

**End of half chapter**

**Me: Okay... I just made the story a lot more complicated.**

**Hanabusa: First a quiz, now a half chapter. What's next? A **_**negative **_**chapter?**

**Me: You're so mean Hanabusa-kun!**

**Hanabusa: I have a right to be mean! You put in the Julian person who passes of as a prince! Besides, he's from the manga!**

**Me: And so what? Do you feel... **_**intimidated?**_

**Hanabusa: O-Of course not!**

**Me: Liar, liar, pants on fire!**

**Hanabusa: I'll set **_**your **_**pants on fire if you don't shut up!**

**Me: Ooo... Hanabusa-kun, that isn't very beautiful...**

**Hanabusa: N-Not beau—? I'm going to k— I-I mean... I... I have to go...**

**Me: Yeah! I stumped him! **

**I have to go now too. Sorry if this is short. This is a **_**half **_**chapter after all and I have to start on my other story. I'll post a full chapter next time! I hoped you enjoyed the story!**

**Rate and Review please!**


End file.
